A Lenda Perdida e a Rainha Esquecida
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Finalmente o tempo em que a história de Nárnia se perde nos céus está para chegar, mas, tal como a Era de Ouro, é dever dos narnianos lembrar daqueles que fizeram muito por um mundo que não era seu. Uma nova Era, uma nova Salvação. –PARA LIS– OCs
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

**A Lenda Perdida e A Rainha Esquecida**

_**Para Lis**_

**.Prólogo.**

_Lúcia, a Destemida; Edmundo, o Justo; Susana, a Gentil; Pedro… o Magnífico._

_Os grandes reis e rainhas que um dia governaram o mundo mágico de Nárnia. Um mundo esquecido pelo mundo fora dos limites do guarda-roupa. Um mundo onde humanos e seres mágicos vivem em paz… ou assim se pensava._

**xXx**

O ser cujo corpo se moldava entre um humano e um cavalo observou o céu noturno com os olhos escuros. O brilho das estrelas refletia fracamente em seus orbes concentrados. O silêncio pairava ao seu redor, mesmo o vento parecia ter se calado. Tantos anos… tantos anos escritos naquele véu de luzes esbranquiçadas. Anos passados, anos presentes, anos _futuros_. Mas era aquilo que mais o preocupava no momento: em que lugar, dentre aquelas estrelas de sempre… se escondera o futuro?

– Argorius… – uma voz feminina fez-lo virar o rosto para encarar outro ser de forma semelhante à sua, mas com características visivelmente femininas. – O que faz aqui tão tarde na noite? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Elária… devias estar descansando com os outros. – ele respondeu, mantendo o tom de voz baixo, como se falar alto demais pudesse incomodar as folhas quase imóveis das árvores ao redor.

– Você também. – ela devolveu, desviando os olhos pouco mais claros que os do homem para fitar o mesmo céu que ele olhava momentos antes. – O que buscas com tanta concentração? Parece muito preocupado, meu senhor.

– Talvez não seja nada mais que a minha imaginação. – Argorius respondeu, olhando para frente, encarando os vários arbustos que cercavam a clareira em que estava naquele minuto.

– O que acha que está imaginando? – Elária perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

– Um futuro… um futuro que as estrelas não sabem mais me contar. – ele respondeu, fitando o céu novamente.

– Argorius…? – a centauro sentiu o coração palpitar um pouco mais forte com aquela frase, parecia ter entendido o que ele queria dizer… mas não queria.

– Ou elas estão se calando diante de nosso povo… ou não há mais futuro para contar sobre nós. – Argorius completou, olhando para a companheira, com um olhar preocupado.

Ela encarou-o de volta, confusa e temerosa com o tom no qual ele falava.

– Depois de milhares de anos de guerra e sobrevivência, parece que perderemos para algo que não podemos enfrentar. Se as estrelas se calaram… está na hora de Nárnia desaparecer. – foram as últimas palavras do centauro, que apenas naquele segundo, desapareceram com a leve brisa que parecia ter escutado a voz do mesmo.

No pôr-do-sol dois dias após a visão do centauro Argorius, naquela mesma clareira, não só ele e Elária se encontravam, mas vários outros seres mágicos habitantes do mesmo mundo. Anões, animais, fadas, elfos, humanos, mesmo as árvores saíram de seus interiores para ouvir o que todos estavam murmurando… o futuro de Nárnia.

– Por favor… silêncio! – Argorius se fez ouvir em meio ao burburinho. – Creio que os mesmos rumores tenham trazido vocês aqui. Rumores que se espalharam por minha culpa…

– É verdade, Argorius? Nárnia vai desaparecer? – uma voz masculina se pronunciou, vinda de um dos anões.

– As estrelas disseram isso? O que está lendo nas estrelas? – uma voz feminina dessa vez.

– Qual o futuro que elas reservam? – uma terceira voz deu luz para mais uma vez a confusão se formar.

– Tem certeza que não se enganou? – uma voz perdida na multidão desapareceu com a grande quantidade de seres falando ao mesmo tempo.

– Por favor! Peço silêncio mais uma vez… vou tentar explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. – Argorius fez seu tom de voz se pronunciar mais alto.

O silêncio pairou entre as árvores e todos os outros presentes. Argorius teve toda a atenção voltada para si mais uma vez. Suspirando profundamente, pôs-se a falar.

– Por dez luas eu observei os céus. E durante essas dez luas, eu percebi uma coisa… o futuro de Nárnia desapareceu nas estrelas. – ele falou, e antes que tivessem tempo de voltar a murmurar palavras de choque, ele continuou a falar. – É como se as estrelas que nos contam a nossa história tivessem morrido… mas elas ainda continuam lá. Continuam agora silenciadas. Não há mais um futuro escrito nelas, tudo se apagou. E aos poucos… o presente e o passado provavelmente comecem a se fragmentar.

– Como assim o futuro desapareceu? As estrelas podem perdê-lo? Não há alguma coisa errada com o que está vendo, Argorius? – um urso se pronunciou, dando um passo a frente.

– Meu amigo, por longas décadas eu observei as estrelas, e elas nunca me esconderam nada. O céu de Nárnia sempre foi um livro aberto para aqueles com o dom de entendê-lo, e foi o que aprendi desde que vim a este mundo. – Argorius respondeu. – E por todo esse tempo que o observei, eu lhe digo que a história de Nárnia está se perdendo. Talvez não porque as estrelas tenham se calado, mas porque o céu… não é o mesmo céu de Nárnia que sempre vimos.

– Não é o mesmo céu de Nárnia?

Com aquela frase vinda de um dos muitos seres ali presentes, os murmúrios tomaram o lugar mais uma vez, mas antes que Argorius tentasse responder, uma nova voz o fez.

– Nárnia está desaparecendo. É uma verdade. – a voz era cansada, como se pertencesse a uma pessoa muito velha.

Todos os seres viraram a atenção para um ancião, um anão que estava sentado numa enorme pedra. Tinha longos cabelos e barba grisalhos e segurava um cajado que alcançava o chão, visivelmente mais alto que ele mesmo.

– O céu é o primeiro sinal disto. Só os muito entendidos sabem que as estrelas, mesmo com o mesmo brilho, nos mesmos lugares, no mesmo manto negro… elas não são as estrelas de Nárnia, porque elas não contam a história de Nárnia. – ele continuou. – Elas contam a história de outro mundo. Um mundo que está avançando de tal maneira que não deixa espaço para que continuemos… esse mundo quer mais espaço, e mesmo com nossa magia, Nárnia não pode resistir sozinha.

– Não pode ser verdade. – Elária foi quem falou daquela vez. – Nárnia… Nárnia não pode desaparecer… como assim um mundo avançando? Que mundo? Que mundo é este que não podemos conviver em paz?

– A Era de Ouro. – o anão sorriu. – Os grandes reis do passado. Quem não se lembra deles? O mundo deles se tornou mais forte que o nosso…

– Como sabe de tudo isto? Não pode ser verdade! – um dos centauros bateu os cascos, inquieto. – Lês as estrelas que pertencem a este mundo para saber o que vai acontecer? Não há porque acreditar!

– Não, eu não li as estrelas. – o anão sorriu novamente, tossindo levemente. – Eu não sou capaz de tal coisa, meu rapaz. Mas ouvi de um dos Grandes que isso pudesse acontecer… há muito, muito tempo atrás, um tempo tão distante que mesmo eu não consigo lembrar quando foi.

– De quem ouviu tamanha blasfêmia? – um dos ratos perguntou, correndo para subir agilmente na pedra.

– Aslam. – o anão respondeu, e um silêncio mórbido se instalou no local. Até os ventos se calaram com a pronúncia daquele nome.

– Então… Nárnia vai mesmo desaparecer. – Elária quebrou o silêncio, abrindo espaço para que todos voltassem a murmurar, dessa vez, não chocados, não indignados… mas pesarosos. Com aquele simples nome, foi como se a verdade fosse marcada na mente de todos os presentes. Uma verdade que não queriam acreditar.

– Ah… – o velho anão tossiu algumas vezes, até se recompor. – Mas, eu lembro que houve mais palavras depois disso. Faz tanto tempo. Acho que as palavras dele foram mais ou menos essas: "Mas quando esse momento chegar, é dever do povo de Nárnia lembrar-se da Era de Ouro, dos grandes reis e rainhas do passado, do que eles fizeram, do que eles puderam fazer… por um mundo que não era deles".

– Quer dizer… que os reis do passado vão voltar? – dessa vez, um dos faunos se pronunciou, com pernas de cabra e dorso de homem.

Quando se voltaram para o velho anão, esperando por uma resposta, ele já não estava mais lá. Parecia ter sido levado com o último sopro do vento daquela noite, carregando consigo todos os demais sons que deviam ter sido pronunciados ali, naquele instante. Com a confirmação das palavras do pequeno ser, a única coisa que vagava por Nárnia sob lua ou sob sol, era sobre a possibilidade de que seu mundo fosse desaparecer. Se fosse para os reis do passado salvá-los… quem haveria de chamá-los de volta à Nárnia?

**.Prólogo – Fim.**

**Cá estou eu, com uma fic completamente diferente, agora sobre Nárnia.**

**Antes de mais nada, vou dizer que só assisti aos dois filmes de Nárnia, portanto, peço que não me cobrem nada referente aos livros. Fiz esse fic à pedido da minha grande amiga, Palas Lis, e pelos meus cálculos, vamos dizer que esse fic se passa alguns séculos depois do reinado tanto dos quatro Reis do primeiro filme como de Cáspian, do segundo filme.**

**Os personagens aqui apresentados são originais, à exceção de Aslam. E não têm nenhuma ligação real com os livros.**

**Bom, é por isso que é uma fanfic! XD**

**Divirtam-se! E para os que acharem que mereço comentários por esse capítulo, ficarei feliz em receber e responder!**

**Até a próxima!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

**A Lenda Perdida e a Rainha Esquecida**

_**Para Lis**_

**.Capítulo I.**

5h30min.

Era a hora que o relógio de cabeceira digital marcava. O céu ainda estava escuro àquela hora, mas o som irritante do alarme fez com que a jovem loira precisasse abrir os olhos esverdeados com vontade de quebrar o despertador no meio. Tão cedo…

– Droga. Prova! – ela se levantou rapidamente, contendo a vontade de destruir o despertador. Não teria tempo para aquele detalhe depois de lembrar que queria chegar mais cedo à faculdade justamente para estudar para uma prova que teria às 8h.

Correu para o banheiro para se arrumar e lavar o rosto para acordar. Tinha ido dormir muito tarde justo por conta daquela prova, tão tarde que lembrava até de ter sonhado acordada, tinha visto uma floresta enorme bem diante da sua escrivaninha. Se não fosse mais de uma da manhã e não estivesse raciocinando direito, teria passado por cima da escrivaninha para adentrar a floresta e provavelmente teria ido de cara com a parede.

– Não posso chegar atrasada… tenho que passar, tenho que passar! – repetiu consigo mesma, diante do espelho, ainda com cara de sono e com olheiras enormes.

Terminou de se arrumar rapidamente, saiu do quarto com os livros na mão e tentando não fazer barulho pela casa para não acordar a família. Fechou a porta ao passar e andou a passos largos para a estação de metrô mais próxima. O sol já estava mais alto e o dia estava um pouco mais quente. O relógio já marcava quase 6h30min.

– Droga, eu vou perder o metrô de 6h30min! – ela comentou consigo mesma, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

Precisou praticamente correr na rua para descer as escadarias para a estação – quase tropeçando e provocando um terrível e vergonhoso acidente – e finalmente alcançar o metrô poucos minutos antes das portas fecharem.

Parou para respirar quando finalmente estava dentro do transporte. O metrô começou a se mover e ela segurou-se numa das hastes de apoio. Levantou a cabeça para procurar algum lugar para se sentar, e parou de imediato, fitando diretamente a janela do metrô. Era para supostamente ver o lado de fora, ou seu próprio reflexo. O problema é que o reflexo dela não estava aparecendo… e não sabia que o metrô não circulava mais no subsolo e sim à beira de uma praia de águas cristalinas com seres saltando contra as ondas.

Ela não quis desviar os olhos do vidro, tendo certeza que se o fizesse, a imagem sumiria. Mas tinha certeza de que o efeito do pouco tempo de sono também tinha ajudado para piorar sua situação. Depois de alguns minutos olhando para a linda paisagem provocada por seu sono, desviou o rosto e sentou num dos lugares vazios, de costas para as janelas que imaginara ter visto a praia. Precisava no momento se preocupar com a prova e nada mais.

Foram trinta minutos de viagem até que o metrô parasse na estação que ela iria descer. Àquela altura, já tinha se esquecido dos sonhos acordados que tivera. Quando chegou à faculdade, seguiu direto para a biblioteca, para passar a próxima hora terminando de revisar uns assuntos. Então teria certeza de que passaria naquela prova.

Ao chegar à biblioteca, escolheu uma mesa, entre as duas últimas fileiras de livros de Direito, e colocou a bolsa e o livro que estava carregando na mão sobre ela. Virou-se para uma das prateleiras, procurando um determinado título entre os que estavam arrumados em ordem alfabética. Andou lentamente até o final da prateleira, até finalmente achar o que queria. Mas, ao estender a mão para pegar o livro na prateleira mais alta, um barulho de _cascos_ adentrou seus ouvidos, e ao virar o rosto, para tentar entender de onde estava imaginando aquilo, não foi a imagem da mesa, das prateleiras o mesmo do panorama da biblioteca que invadiu seus olhos esverdeados. Estava num local completamente diferente, em meio à árvores tão altas que pareciam alcançar o céu, arbustos verdes e vivos… e aquele som ficando cada vez mais alto. Virou-se novamente, imaginando poder encontrar os livros que estivera buscando, mas arregalou os olhos quando encarou um rosto muito próximo do seu… na verdade, literalmente se _jogando_ contra o seu.

– Abaixe-se! – foi a única palavra gritada que ouviu antes que o corpo pesado se chocasse contra o seu, levando-a ao chão úmido da floresta.

Depois daquilo, ela ainda teve a impressão de escutar várias coisas cortando o ar simultaneamente, mas não tinha certeza, na verdade, estava mais preocupada em raciocinar se realmente tinha um cara bem em cima de si e que estava evitando se levantar, como se quisesse escondê-la junto dele.

– Hey… você…?

– _Shhh!_ – ele não deixou que ela completasse a frase. – _Eles vão nos encontrar, fique quieta._

Ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar, mas o que quer que estivesse sonhando naquele momento, estava sendo um sonho muito realista. Uma floresta atrás da sua escrivaninha, uma praia no túnel de metrô e agora, outra floresta bem na biblioteca da faculdade? Alguma coisa tinha que estar dando realmente errado com sua cabeça, não era possível que ficar tanto tempo acordada tivesse tais efeitos colaterais.

Enquanto ela estava perdida nas próprias suposições, as vozes de outras pessoas não invadiram seus ouvidos, só voltou à vida real – ou não – quando o homem que ainda estava se escondendo com ela, mais precisamente, _em cima_ dela, voltou a falar.

– Acho que eles já foram. – disse, erguendo o corpo para olhar por cima dos arbustos sob os quais estavam escondidos. – É… despistamos eles.

– Que… que tal sair de cima de mim agora? – a dona dos cabelos loiros falou, incerta e ainda desnorteada com a situação.

– Ah… claro. – o jovem fez o que ela disse e, ainda olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém por lá, finalmente se levantou.

Foi naquele momento que a estudante de Direito prestou atenção ao homem. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, vestia roupas estranhas, botas de couro amarradas às pernas com cordas, calças e camisa folgadas, um cinto onde havia um punhal preso e uma correia que prendia uma aljava nas costas dele, com apenas algumas flechas visíveis e nada de arco. Era como se ele tivesse saído de um filme de fantasia na Idade Média. Os cabelos eram curtos e castanhos e os olhos verdes finalmente desviaram da floresta ao redor para encarar os olhos igualmente verdes dela.

– Vai ficar deitada aí esperando _eles _voltarem? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

– Quem é você? – ela finalmente perguntou, aceitando a ajuda e vendo que de pé, a diferença de altura era bem mais notável.

– Eu sou Joshua. – ele disse, soltando a mão da mulher. – Quem é _você_?

– Meu nome é Rebecca… – a mulher respondeu, mas antes que pudesse continuar, ele a interrompeu.

– Suas roupas são estranhas… você é uma humana, não é? De que reino você vem? – o homem inclinou um pouco a cabeça para os lados, analisando a calça jeans, as sandálias de salto e a camisa de gola e mangas cumpridas que ela usava.

– Humana…? – Rebecca conteve a vontade de rir, ela realmente devia estar delirando. – E o que mais seria? Como assim de que reino? Onde estamos exatamente?

– Onde _estamos_? – ele perguntou, parecendo incrédulo. – Você está brincando, não é? Está há dois passos do território do Rei Tristan, desarmada, com as tropas dele correndo por aí… e ainda pergunta onde estamos? A não ser que… – ele deu alguns passos para trás. – Você pertence ao reino de Tristan, não é? Quem é você na verdade?

– Reino de Tris… você está ficando louco? – Rebecca replicou, agora mais perdida nas suposições. – Eu não faço idéia de quem é esse tal de Rei Tristan. Que lugar é esse, afinal? Eu só posso estar ficando louca. – ela completou, levando a mão à cabeça.

Rebecca fechou os olhos por uns segundos apenas, balançando a cabeça para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Parecia que aquilo tinha efeito, pois ao abrir os olhos, estava de volta à biblioteca, diante da prateleira de livros em que procurava um livro de Direito.

A jovem olhou ao redor, tentando confirmar se estava mesmo de volta à biblioteca central de Direito. Parecia tudo normal para ela. Olhou no relógio… incrivelmente, parecia não ter se passado nem um minuto desde que estivera naquela floresta até voltar…

– Você… não… esteve… em… lugar… nenhum. – disse para si mesma, puxando o livro da prateleira e colocando-o com força em cima da mesa.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e abriu em uma página qualquer, começando a ler coisas que não tinham realmente a ver com a prova que ia fazer naquela manhã, mas não pareceu ter se dado conta daquele detalhe.

**xXx**

Argorius olhou o fundo do precipício. Um rio corria lá embaixo, fraco, desaparecendo em ambos os extremos ao longo do estreito. O céu estava claro ainda, mas a luz do sol já estava quase desaparecendo no horizonte, para dar lugar à noite e ele mais uma vez tentasse lê-las…

Voltou-se para trás rapidamente ao sentir alguém se aproximando. Podia ouvir as folhas farfalhando de um modo diferente e os galhos de árvores se espatifando no chão.

– Vejo que conseguiste fugir, humano. – Argorius falou, ao ver a imagem de Joshua surgindo entre as árvores. – É uma proeza teres escapado das tropas de Tristan.

– Pelo visto, nem precisa mais de informação. – Joshua respondeu. – E eu ainda perdi meu arco.

– O que conseguiste? – Argorius perguntou, dando passos na direção do outro.

– Ele está fechando o território. Está se fechando para todos os narnianos e os que tiverem relação com Nárnia. – Joshua começou a falar, erguendo a cabeça para encarar o centauro nos olhos. – Ele só quer humanos no seu território, mas não sei qual o motivo disso.

– É porque os humanos são os únicos que hão de resistir. – Argorius respondeu, fechando a mão em punho, virando-se mais uma vez para ir até a beira do desfiladeiro.

– Resistir a que? Ainda não sei o que está se passando na cabeça de vocês… será que alguém poderia me contar alguma coisa? Eu ainda estou do lado dos narnianos, sabia? – o homem reclamou, aparentemente irritado.

– Nárnia está para desaparecer, humano. – Argorius comentou, olhando o céu. – A mágica vai desaparecer… e a única coisa que restará de nós, são os humanos que aqui habitam… porque são humanos.

– Do que está falando? – Joshua deu um passo na direção do centauro, não entendendo exatamente sobre o que ele falava. – É sobre aquele rumor que está rodando entre os narnianos?

– Não é mais um rumor. – Argorius voltou os olhos para ele. – Até o Rei Tristan percebeu… e ele está fazendo o que pode para se salvar. Se apenas os humanos podem sobreviver ao choque dos dois mundos, então, ele liderará apenas humanos.

– Isso não pode ser verdade, não é? – Joshua sorriu, irônico, mas a seriedade de Argorius fez seu sorriso sumir. – Mas eu ouvi… ouvi histórias de que Aslam tinha falado algo sobre esses dias, o que significa que há uma saída, não há?

– "É dever do povo de Nárnia lembrar-se da Era de Ouro… dos grandes reis e rainhas do passado, do que eles fizeram, do que eles puderam fazer… por um mundo que não era deles." – Argorius repetiu as mesmas palavras que ouvira do anão na noite anterior. – Se consegues decifrar as palavras de Aslam sem chegar à conclusão que todos já chegaram, que há um modo de trazer os reis do passado de volta para nos salvar… ficarei feliz em ouvir.

– Não há nada que as estrelas possam contar? – Joshua perguntou.

– Espero ansioso que elas possam me dar mais respostas sobre o que Aslam nos deixou. – Argorius encarava o céu de fim de tarde. – Mas… talvez elas se confundam com o céu do outro mundo… e não posso dizer que o que estava escrito esteja certo.

– Então… é melhor esperar sentado. – Joshua disse, sentando-se no chão de pedra frio, olhando para o fundo do precipício por uns segundos até se sentir completamente tonto e se arrastar um pouco para trás. – É mais… seguro. – disse, ao encontrar os olhos de Argorius.

Os dois ficaram ali por longas horas até que o céu estivesse completamente escuro. Não trocaram palavras, embora Joshua se mostrasse impaciente várias e várias vezes, brincando com as flechas de sua aljava, com o punhal, e quase derrubando-o no penhasco.

– És muito impaciente, humano. – Argorius falou, depois de deixar-se distrair pela inquietação de Joshua pela segunda vez, quando o cabo do punhal bateu em sua pata dianteira.

– Desculpe por isso. – Joshua sorriu sem graça, pegando o punhal e o guardando de volta, dando graças à Aslam que não tinha sido a lâmina a acertar o centauro… sabia o quão violento eles podiam ser… talvez a sua sorte fosse que este em particular era Argorius.

– Certamente não conseguiria o dom de ler as estrelas com toda essa agitação. – Argorius completou, sem mover-se um dedo, olhando para o céu completamente estrelado agora.

– Não, estou muito bem, obrigado. – Joshua falou, levantando-se e limpando a roupa. – E então, vê alguma coisa?

Argorius ficou calado, fitando o céu tão intensamente que parecia ver as estrelas se movendo em sua direção. A resposta não veio mesmo com a esperança de Joshua. Ele balançou-se na ponta dos pés, andou de um lado a outro, e ainda assim não houve resposta do centauro.

O homem parou, fitando as estrelas também. Não conseguia ver nada de diferente nelas, nem se tentasse encontrar. Nem mesmo sabia que outro céu era aquele do qual Argorius falava mais cedo. Céus não eram sempre a mesma coisa? Um grande azul cheio de pontinhos brilhantes e só. Centauros apenas pensavam demais e viam coisas demais.

– Bom… eu acho que você vai demorar mais um pouco aí, então eu vou… – quando Joshua já estava dando passos para trás, parou ao ouvir a voz de Argorius interrompê-lo.

– Curioso… – o centauro não desviou os olhos das estrelas.

– Ahn? Falou comigo? – Joshua deu a mesma quantidade de passos para frente, olhando do semblante concentrado de Argorius para o céu e de novo para o amigo. – Se importa de dizer… o que é curioso?

– Os céus… – Argorius levantou a mão num gesto lento, apontando para a imensidão acima de si.

– Os céus…? – Joshua perguntou, impaciente.

– É como se fossem um só. – Argorius completou, estreitando os olhos, como se tentasse ver além do que a vista alcançava.

– Er… – Joshua conteve a vontade de comentar que o céu parecia só um em qualquer ângulo, esperando que o centauro concluísse o pensamento. Mas o silêncio pairou novamente e ele precisou tirar o líder do grupo de seus devaneios. – Isso significa que há alguma coisa nele?

– É essa a parte curiosa. – o centauro ainda continuava com os olhos fixos no céu. – Mesmo se sobrepondo… especialmente hoje… eles se encaixam perfeitamente. Como se fossem assim desde o início dos tempos.

– E você pode ler? – Joshua perguntou, ansioso.

– É como uma lenda. – Argorius respondeu. – Como uma lenda contada nas estrelas.

– Do que fala essa lenda então?

– Da destruição de Nárnia.

Apenas naquele momento, o centauro abaixou os olhos para Joshua, eles se encaravam de maneira apreensiva. Seria aquela a conclusão que estavam esperando? Era o destino que os aguardava então… até mesmo as estrelas tinham certeza daquilo. Aqueles eram os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça de Joshua enquanto encarava o sério líder dos centauros… até que viu um sorriso surgir sutilmente no canto dos lábios de Argorius.

– O… o que? – Joshua perguntou de imediato. – Por que está rindo? O que foi?

– Fala de como Nárnia resistiu à destruição uma vez… e como pode fazê-lo novamente. – Argorius respondeu, esticando o braço para indicar as estrelas. – É uma lenda… uma lenda que foi perdida entre os dois céus, há muito tempo atrás. Uma lenda que só ressurge com a junção dos dois mundos.

– E quem é que vai salvar Nárnia afinal? – Joshua não conteve mais a impaciência.

– Uma… _rainha_. – Argorius voltou os olhos para o homem, abaixando as mãos. – Uma rainha de uma era que foi esquecida antes mesmo da Era de Ouro.

– E quem é essa rainha? Onde ela está? – o homem perguntou. – Como ela pode salvar Nárnia? É uma rainha de que reino?

– Isso… os céus não sabem nos dizer. – Argorius completou, finalmente esquecendo as estrelas e se virando para o humano.

Antes que um deles pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, um vento muito frio soprou, fazendo ambos darem passos para trás, para longe do penhasco. Ao virarem os rostos, uma luz quase que ofuscante brilhou no meio do ar, fazendo-os fecharem os olhos. Ao abrirem mais uma vez, se impressionaram com a vista. Era uma coisa sobre-humana. Em lugar do estreito e da floresta no outro lado do precipício, uma visão de enormes construções se erguia diante deles. Havia várias luzes, pessoas, máquinas que se moviam em grande velocidade de um lado a outro. Era como se um outro lugar estivesse surgindo sobre Nárnia.

– O… o que… – Joshua afastou-se, assim como Argorius, mas a visão não durou muito tempo. Do mesmo modo como tinha surgido e com aquela mesma brisa congelante, uma luz, dessa vez negra, invadiu os olhos deles, queimando-os como em brasa.

Joshua e Argorius levaram as mãos aos olhos, apressados, gemendo com a dor instantânea. Apenas depois de alguns minutos ela passou, permitindo que os dois respirassem mais aliviados e abrissem os olhos para encarar apenas a floresta e o precipício.

– É… é o mundo deles. – Argorius comentou, se recompondo quando os olhos pararam de arder. – O mundo de nossos antigos reis.

– Wow… dessa vez foi bem pior. – Joshua reclamou, balançando a cabeça para os lados rapidamente, tentando se recuperar.

– "Dessa vez"? – Argorius franziu o cenho, encarando o humano. – Você já viu isso antes?

– Sim… e não. – Joshua respondeu, passando a mão pelos olhos e finalmente parando para encarar o outro. – Hoje, quando estava fugindo do exército de Tristan.

– O que viu exatamente?

– Foi bem menor que isso… mas foi a mesma sensação estranha. E não deu pra ver tanta coisa… só apareceu aquela garota e fechou. – Joshua relatou, olhando para o lado novamente para ter certeza de que aquele mundo estranho não estava no lugar das conhecidas florestas de Nárnia. – E depois, aconteceu a mesma coisa… mas a garota desapareceu com aquela luz negra. Não sei se ela foi afetada do jeito que n…

– Uma humana do outro mundo conseguiu entrar em Nárnia? – Argorius comentou, não escondendo a surpresa.

– Eu acho que não vai ser difícil… se continuar como aconteceu agora. – Joshua respondeu.

– Humano… quantas pessoas do outro mundo acabastes de ver? Quantas pessoas havia do outro lado do precipício? – Argorius questionou.

– Hm… muitas. – Joshua respondeu, olhando para o outro lado da floresta de novo… era um lugar parecido com os reinos humanos de Nárnia… mas bem mais complexos, com muito mais pessoas andando de um lado a outro.

– Quantas nos encararam tal como as encaramos? – o centauro perguntou, e naquele momento Joshua se deu conta de onde o centauro queria chegar.

– Não está dizendo que…?

– As estrelas não puderam nos responder, mas Aslam pôde. – foi a sentença final de Argorius.

**xXx**

Rebecca já estava ficando cansada daquela prova. Suas mãos estavam cansadas de tanto escrever, e só tinha respondido quatro das dez questões. Suspirou, relendo pela terceira vez o enunciado da quinta questão. Não conseguia se concentrar e associar direito o que ela pedia. Como conseguiria? Duas horas atrás estava delirando na biblioteca com um cara alto, moreno e de olhos claros que a tinha supostamente protegido no meio de uma floresta. E por mais absurdo e estúpido que aquilo pudesse parecer… não conseguia esquecer. Não dava pra se concentrar na prova e lembrar-se do que tinha imaginado ao mesmo tempo. O mínimo que podia acontecer era descrever aquela floresta e aquele cara na resposta da questão.

– _Que saco…_ – ela sussurrou consigo mesma, abaixando a cabeça para apoiá-la nos braços e descansar um pouco. Ainda tinha três horas de prova pela frente… ou achava que tinha.

Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir os olhos, sentiu-se cair como se o chão tivesse desaparecido sob seus pés. Não teve tempo de gritar ou de reclamar, ou mesmo voltar a responder sua prova, quando sentiu sua pele tocando uma areia fria. Abriu finalmente os olhos para perceber que estava quase engolindo areia de praia. A jovem se sentou de imediato, olhando ao redor, tentando acreditar que mais uma vez estava sonhando. Não havia mesa, não havia cadeira, ou mesmo a prova e toda a sala ao redor. Não havia a cidade que conhecia e a faculdade, havia apenas uma enorme praia deserta.

– Ah não… está acontecendo de novo. – a mulher reclamou consigo mesma. – Eu tenho que parar de delirar… preciso terminar de responder a prova…

Do mesmo modo que fizera mais cedo, ela colocou a mão sobre os olhos e balançou um pouco a cabeça, tendo a certeza de que voltaria à realidade. Talvez tivesse voltado, se não tivesse sentido algo gelado batendo em sua perna.

– Ah, droga! – ela se levantou rapidamente, quando a água do mar alcançou suas pernas. Tentou correr para longe da praia, mas caiu de bunda no chão por conta das sandálias de salto alto. – Ahhh! Eu mereço!

Ela se levantou mais uma vez, antes que a água das ondas a alcançasse de novo. Tirou as sandálias de uma maneira completamente desajeitada e começou a andar na direção de um paredão rochoso mais adiante. Para todo lado que olhava, ou via floresta, ou mar… um mar realmente bonito que não imaginava que pudesse existir na Terra. Mas realmente… era mesmo na Terra que estava?

Rebecca suspirou. Estava cansada daqueles devaneios… e não conseguia aceitar que tinha caído da cadeira da sala de aula para uma praia de um mundo completamente desconhecido… quer dizer, qual a probabilidade de uma coisa daquelas ser real?

– Hm… – murmurou consigo mesma, contando alguma coisa nos dedos. – Acho que a probabilidade… hm… não existe essa probabilidade!

Ela conteve a vontade de bater na própria testa com o pensamento, voltando a olhar ao redor. Caminhou contra o mar, seguindo na direção dos rochedos. Subiu as pedras cuidadosamente, alcançando logo uma clareira com uma floresta bem adiante. Olhou ao redor e além das grandes árvores… apenas… árvores, árvores, montanhas, árvores e árvores.

– Ótimo… onde que eu fui me meter? – reclamou, chorosa, sem saber para onde seguir. – Isso não pode ser real! Não pode!

Depois de ponderar alguns minutos sobre ficar ali parada ou adentrar a floresta, não resistiu à tentação de explorar o desconhecido além daquela clareira em que estava. Sempre fora fascinada por florestas, mas não tinha realmente chegado perto de uma… tinha a chance bem diante de seus olhos… o problema era que não sabia o que tinha lá exatamente. E se fosse perigoso…?

– Hm… vamos esperar que aquele cara apareça de novo pra me ajudar. – comentou consigo mesma, escondendo um sorriso travesso e andando a passos largos para adentrar a floresta, segurando o par de sandálias de salto alto numa das mãos.

Só precisou andar durante cinco minutos para definitivamente não saber por onde voltar. As árvores eram altas e quase fechavam o céu, os arbustos eram muitos e não dava pra saber exatamente de que lado viera – além de não conseguir se concentrar em lembrar-se do caminho percorrido e pensar no que tinha a percorrer ao mesmo tempo –, e a floresta era estranhamente silenciosa. Um silêncio, no entanto, curioso. Por poucas vezes durante o tempo que caminhara, pensou ter ouvido sussurros… sussurros que se perdiam entre as árvores, ou que pareciam _virem_ das árvores.

Ela olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar um caminho, uma trilha, um sinal… qualquer coisa que a guiasse naquele mar de semelhanças, e então, sentiu-se pisar acidentalmente em alguma coisa peluda… afastou-se rapidamente, virando-se para ver do que se tratava.

– Hey! Não olha por onde anda não, é? Isso é um rabo, tá ouvindo?

Rebecca olhou imediatamente para baixo, tentando se convencer de que realmente não tinha sido dopada ou coisa parecida. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, ao encarar os orbes claros do que bem parecia um… _coelho_. Um coelho de pêlo preto com manchas brancas e de pé sobre as duas patas traseiras.

– O que é que ce tá olhando, hein? Nunca viu um coelho não, foi?

A única reação lógica para aquela situação… ao perceber que realmente tinha um _coelho_ reclamando com ela, foi simplesmente gritar. Ela gritou o máximo que pôde e se afastou, tropeçando num galho de árvore e mais uma vez, naquela manhã, caindo de bunda no chão. Depois de recuperar-se da dor momentânea, voltou a encarar o animal, querendo ter certeza de que ele realmente existia e ainda por cima, falando!

– Qual o problema com você, hein, garota? – o coelho falou, aproximando-se a pulos rápidos, e pulando no colo dela, para encarar seu rosto de perto. – Está com medo de quê?

– Vo-vo-vo-você… – ela começou a falar, ainda mais nervosa com a proximidade do animal. – Qu-quer dizer… coelho… vo-você… você fala!

– Jura? Esperava o quê? Que eu grunhisse ou fizesse sons incompreensíveis? – o coelho respondeu, pulando de cima do colo da mulher. – Você está com algum problema, garota?

– O… o coelho fala. – ela repetiu, mais para se convencer do que para informar ao animal que estava ciente daquilo.

– Para a senhorita, _Senhor_ coelho. Ou melhor, Khar. Meu nome é Khar. – o coelho se apresentou, estendendo a pata para que Rebecca o cumprimentasse. – E você? De onde saiu com essas roupas estranhas? Definitivamente não é uma narniana… essas roupas são muito feias.

– Hey! – Rebecca reclamou do modo como ele observava as suas roupas. – Eu sou Rebecca… Rebecca Lawrence. – estendeu a mão para apertar a pata do coelho, completamente receosa.

– Humanos… hmpft. Adoram ter nomes complicados, quanto mais, melhor. – o coelho soltou a mão dela rápido. – Bom, não importa de onde saiu, é melhor voltar pra sua toca logo. As árvores estavam comentando que os exércitos de Tristan estavam rondando essa área também, sabe, eles não gostam de narnianos… bah, mas você é humana, duvido que não esteja do lado deles. Então é melhor eu ir andando, antes que apareçam e resolvam tirar minha pele fora. Boa sorte, garota.

– Rebecca. – ela corrigiu, vendo o coelho se afastar andando sobre apenas as duas patas traseiras.

– Que seja, que seja. – o coelho apenas balançou uma mão em resposta, continuando a se afastar, começando a conversar consigo mesmo. – Eu não sei mesmo o que eles acham que essa tal rainha pode fazer… nem sabemos como encontrá-la! Por mais que vejamos aquele outro lado, não tem como passar, simplesmente não tem. Não sei como ela pode salvar Nárnia… não sei…

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que Rebecca ouviu, ainda dentro de seu raio de audição, até que o coelho começasse a saltitar pelos arbustos, desaparecendo rapidamente.

– Árvores? Narni… nar… ah! – Rebecca balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando associar o que estava acontecendo, mas era meio que _completamente_ impossível. Não sabia onde estava, não sabia se estava sonhando um sonho extremamente real, não sabia se estava com sérios problemas psicológicos… mas por enquanto… queria viver naquele sonho, e descobrir o que exatamente estava acontecendo ali.

Ela se levantou, limpando a roupa e recolhendo as sandálias que deixara cair quando se afastara do coelho. Voltou a caminhar, tomando cuidado dessa vez para observar os lugares em que pisava. Não encontrou nenhum animal no pouco que andou, mas precisou parar quando ouviu arbustos se mexendo de maneira não convencional bem atrás de si.

Virou-se, procurando a fonte do barulho, mas não viu nada que pudesse tê-lo provocado. Voltou a caminhar, escutando mais arbustos se movendo, e então, virou-se repentinamente, mas ainda assim, não conseguiu flagrar o que estava provocando tais barulhos.

– Estou realmente enlouquecendo. – suspirou, cansada.

– _Eles estão se aproximando…_

Aquela voz adentrou os ouvidos da jovem quase como uma sentença de morte, tão surpresa ela ficou ao ouvir o sussurro. Virou-se rapidamente, tentando descobrir de onde a voz surgira, mas continuava sem ver ninguém… nem mesmo animais.

– Qu-quem… quem está… – deu alguns passos para trás e antes mesmo que pudesse completar a sentença, ouviu outro sussurro.

– _Eles a encontrarão…_

– Quem está aí?

– _Ela pode nos ouvir… será que é realmente ela?_

Rebecca começava a se voltar em todas as direções. As vozes pareciam cercá-la e ela não fazia idéia de onde estavam vindo. Poderiam mesmo estar vindo de seus próprios pensamentos, não iria se impressionar nem se o vento falasse naquele estranho lugar.

– _Ela não parece narniana…_

– _Mas parece humana… como os teomarinos._

– _Então pode ser perigosa. Pode ser um deles_.

– _Não… não é um deles… é _ela_._

– Quem está aí? – Rebecca perguntou uma vez mais, parando de se mover, desistindo de tentar localizar os donos das vozes. – Apareça! Não vou fazer nada!

– Não duvido disso.

A nova voz não era exatamente um sussurro e era ligeiramente conhecida. Rebecca virou-se para trás o mais rápido que pôde, dando de cara com o mesmo homem moreno de olhos verdes que encontrara mais cedo. Ele estava vestindo uma roupa diferente, e além de ter um arco de uma aljava cheia de flechas, carregava também uma espada embainhada na cintura.

– Não… não me assuste desse jeito! – ela reclamou, respirando fundo e colocando a mão sobre o peito.

– Você não está mais baixa do que da última vez que a vi? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e analisando a garota dos pés à cabeça.

– Ora, seu…! – Rebecca conteve a vontade de bater no rapaz, quando viu que ele virou o rosto rapidamente para o lado, como se buscasse alguma coisa entre os arbustos… algo que lhe tivesse chamado a atenção.

– Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Estive procurando-a por mais de onze luas! – Joshua reclamou.

– Onze… quê? Eu acabei de ver você! Não faz nem duas horas! – Rebecca replicou, não sabendo exatamente porque estava sustentando aquela conversa.

– Ainda bem que a encontrei antes do rei Tristan. O boato se espalhou tão rápido que agora ele quer confirmar se você existe… e esse fato é bem verdade. – Joshua continuou a falar, olhando para os lados, como se estivesse desconfiado, sequer pareceu prestar atenção ao que Rebecca falara.

– Rei Tristan…? Do que você está falando? – Rebecca perguntou, irritada. – Que raios de lugar é esse? O que está acontecendo?

– Perguntas para depois, por favor. – Joshua disse, segurando-a pelo braço. – No momento, precisamos correr.

– Eh?

Antes que ela pudesse raciocinar direito, já sentia os pequenos galhos e folhas batendo contra seu corpo enquanto eles corriam por entre as árvores, sem seguir necessariamente uma trilha. Na verdade, não devia ter uma trilha qualquer naquele lugar, quase sentia como se as árvores pudessem se mover e mudar de posição para esconder as trilhas que os outros tentavam fazer.

– Hey! Por que estamos correndo, hein? – Rebecca perguntou, ainda acompanhando o outro, sem ter realmente escolhas, já que ele a estava puxando. – Hey! Quer parar uns segundos?

Foi apenas falar aquilo que o homem estancou no mesmo lugar. Mas não parecia ter parado por conta do pedido de Rebecca. Ele estava olhando atentamente para cima, para além das folhas das copas das árvores. Baixou a vista para olhar ao redor, como se quisesse enxergar através dos troncos largos.

– O que foi? – Rebecca perguntou, ao ver a expressão dele.

– _Shhh!_ – ele fez um sinal para que ela se calasse, continuando a olhar ao redor. – _Eles estão perto_.

– Eles…?

– _Já está cansada de saber quem são_. – Joshua retrucou, puxando-a subitamente para baixo. – _Cuidado_.

– _Eles estão aqui?_ – Rebecca não sabia exatamente porque, mas estava falando no mesmo tom de voz sussurrado que o homem sentado bem ao seu lado. Eles estavam atrás de alguns arbustos pouco altos, quando Rebecca finalmente conseguiu ouvir o som das folhas sendo amassadas e de passos apressados bem atrás dela. – _Acho que sim…_

– _Shhh!_ – ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse novamente, fazendo-a cruzar os braços emburrada.

Cuidadosamente, ele tirou o arco das costas e puxou uma flecha, posicionando-a no arco. Levantou-se devagar até que seus olhos tivessem um vislumbre da quantidade de homens que estavam rondando-os.

– _Ei! Está louco! Se abaixe!_ – Rebecca reclamou, puxando-o pela camisa sem nem saber o motivo. – _Eles vão nos encontrar assim!_

– _Vão nos encontrar de qualquer jeito, então, é melhor eu atacar antes_. – Joshua retrucou, balançando um pouco as folhas no ato de se livrar do braço dela que segurava sua camisa.

Aquela não foi a melhor das idéias… foi preciso apenas que algumas folhas encostassem na pele da garota e em dois segundos ela tinha espirrado. Rebecca levou as duas mãos à boca rapidamente, como se pudesse evitar que o espirro tivesse saído.

– Por aqui! Ouvi alguma coisa aqui! Venham!

Rebecca e Joshua se entreolharam, ao ouvir a voz de um dos homens que estavam rondando a floresta.

– Droga… agora não tem jeito. – Joshua disse, posicionando melhor a flecha.

– Que… o que você…?

– Corra! – ele falou aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que se levantou e disparou uma flecha certeira no peito do homem que estava mais próximo deles.

O homem caiu com a flecha fincada no corpo e o sangue escorrendo. Os companheiros olharam para ele por apenas dois segundos e viraram o rosto na direção de Joshua. Não demorou a que o líder apenas desse um grito em ordem para capturarem o homem. Mas no espaço de tempo entre a ordem e o primeiro passo para trás de Joshua, mais uma flecha já tinha sido disparada e tinha acertado a perna do segundo homem.

– O que está esperando, mulher? Corra! – Joshua gritou para Rebecca, que ainda estava escondida atrás do arbusto, já pegando uma terceira flecha para mirar nos homens que estavam começando a segui-los.

Rebecca não contou o tempo, levantou-se rapidamente e correu para trás de Joshua, percebendo logo que depois de mais duas flechas disparadas, ele também estava começando a acompanhá-la na corrida. Antes de se afastarem o suficiente, Rebecca ainda ouviu claramente o grito de um dos soldados.

– É ela! É a mulher que o Rei está procurando! Peguem-na! Matem-na!

"_Matar?"_, foi o primeiro pensamento que se passou pela cabeça de Rebecca, enquanto corria apressada entre as árvores, sendo impulsionada não apenas por Joshua, como por um novo e incrível instinto de sobrevivência. Nem estava se preocupando mais com o estado em que estavam seus pés. Estava descalça, com as sandálias em mãos… eles estavam machucados pelo chão da floresta… mas no momento, queria apenas correr daquela ameaça de morte que sequer imaginava o motivo.

– Droga… eles estão se aproximando! – Joshua reclamou, ainda correndo e se desviando dos galhos. – Minhas flechas estão acabando…

– Não tem nenhum lugar seguro que possamos ir? – Rebecca perguntou, tentando se desviar dos galhos também, sem perder o passo.

– O território dos centauros. – Joshua respondeu, olhando para trás e atirando uma penúltima flecha. – Eles podem até entrar no território dos narnianos, mas não se atreveriam a chegar perto dos centauros com tão poucos homens.

– Cen… cen… centauros? – Rebecca quase tropeçou ao ouvir a palavra. – Está… está falando de centauros de verdade?

– Se fossem de mentira não teria como nos proteger, né? Agora corra! – Joshua retrucou, e virou-se mais uma vez para atirar a última flecha. – Droga! Errei!

Ainda havia três homens seguindo-os, os três armados de espadas e escudos. Precisavam apenas aproximar-se o suficiente para atacá-los e se Joshua não conseguisse dar conta dos três, talvez a idéia de matar Rebecca se concretizasse. Mas a garota parou de súbito ao perceber que podia morrer não pelas espadas dos homens que a perseguiam, mas pelo pequeno rochedo que estava à sua frente. Ela parou o passo pouco antes de cair pelo menos uns dois metros até um rio não muito calmo que estava bem diante de si.

– Joshua! – ela se virou, em busca de ajuda, chamando pelo outro bem a tempo dele parar antes de esbarrar nela e os dois caírem na água.

– O quê?

– Não tem pra onde ir! – ela reclamou, quando ele a alcançou e olhou para baixo.

– Estamos perto, o território dos centauros é do outro lado. – Joshua respondeu, virando o rosto rapidamente para ver que os homens estavam já saindo da floresta.

– Como vamos passar pelo rio? – Rebecca perguntou, olhando para a água mais uma vez.

– Da maneira mais rápida. – ele respondeu, e não esperou um segundo sequer para empurrá-la na direção da água.

A loira não teve muito tempo para gritar, quando sentiu a água tocando-lhe a pele e invadindo seus pulmões, pelo modo completamente desavisado que tinha sido jogada. Ela bateu os pés, lutando contra a correnteza para conseguir chegar à superfície e respirar. Quando sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto fora da água, tossiu forte, abrindo os olhos para encarar o caminho pelo qual a correnteza a estava levando. Havia muitas pedras, mas não conseguia se segurar a nenhuma delas, não conseguia enxergar direito e a cada segundo que se passava, engolia mais água, ficava mais difícil respirar sem que gotas do líquido invadissem seus pulmões. Não conseguia olhar para trás para descobrir onde Joshua estava… estava completamente desorientada e sentia que talvez realmente não resistisse à correnteza do rio.

Sem conseguir continuar a bater os pés, parou lentamente, até que a água passasse de seu pescoço e seu corpo fosse caindo mais e mais fundo na água. Teria ficado realmente inconsciente, se não tivesse sido puxada de súbito para a superfície mais uma vez. Os braços fortes a seguraram firmemente pela cintura, fazendo com que mantivesse a cabeça fora da água. Ela tossiu mais uma vez.

– Onde acha que está indo? Não pode morrer agora, sabia? – ela ouviu a voz de Joshua falando, bem perto dela, enquanto ainda estava dentro da água, sendo levada, ela esperava, para a margem.

– É… sua culpa. – Rebecca retrucou, cuspindo água uma vez mais.

Ele não voltou a falar… e ela só teve coragem de tentar pensar em alguma coisa coerente quando estava mais uma vez em terra firme, deitada na margem do rio, tossindo o resto de água que tinha se acumulado em seus pulmões pela surpresa do ato dele.

– Você não sabe nadar? – foi a primeira frase que saiu dos lábios do moreno.

– É claro que eu sei nadar! – ela respondeu, de maneira indignada. – Mas teria funcionado melhor se você não tivesse me empurrado na água! Tava tentando me matar?

– Ainda não. – Joshua respondeu, se levantando e estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse. – Agora estamos protegidos.

– Eu espero que seja verdade… melhor que ser jogada em outro rio. – Rebecca respondeu, segurando a mão dele.

Ela teria se levantado, se não tivesse sentido a dor no pé. Sentou-se novamente sem demora. No momento em que toda a preocupação de fugir tinha sumido, as dores no corpo começaram a se manifestar. Os pés estavam completamente machucados por ter corrido descalça na floresta.

– Droga… – a mulher reclamou, olhando para os próprios pés com alguns arranhões e um pouco de sangue escorrendo junto com a água. – E ainda perdi minhas sandálias novas! – completou, num tom choroso.

– Como é que você corre por uma floresta com os pés descalços? – Joshua falou, se abaixando e tirando o arco e a aljava das costas.

– Eu estava na sala de aula dois minutos antes de chegar aqui, tá? Como é que eu ia adivinhar? Isso é contra as leis da física! – Rebecca respondeu, emburrada.

– Você reclama demais. – o homem retrucou, virando-se de costas para ela. – Suba. Se formos depender de você, não vamos chegar aos centauros nunca. Eles vão cuidar dos seus ferimentos… espero.

– Como assim "espero"? – Rebecca perguntou, apreensiva, segurando o pescoço do outro, enquanto ele a levantava nas costas. – Eu que espero que eles sejam amigáveis, hein.

– Eu também. – Joshua respondeu, começando a andar na direção da floresta.

Mais uma vez estavam cercados por enormes árvores de copas tão altas que pareciam arranhar o céu. Rebecca estava interessada em olhar para todos os lados e descobrir em que mundo estava… passaram alguns minutos em silêncio e não havia nem sinal dos tais centauros.

– E então… que lugar é esse afinal? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. – Não parece com a Terra.

– Terra? É o nome do mundo de vocês? – Joshua respondeu, usando o arco para tirar os arbustos do caminho. – Criativo, não?

– Idiota.

– Essa é Nárnia. – ele respondeu. – É um mundo de magias. Eu não saberia explicar mais a você.

– Hm… muito esclarecedor. – Rebecca comentou, irônica. – E como eu vim parar nesse lugar, exatamente?

– Nárnia está sumindo. – ele continuou, procurando o caminho certo com os olhos. – Por causa do seu mundo.

– O meu mundo? Como assim?

– Explicaram que… o seu mundo está avançando rápido demais. Isso está afetando Nárnia. – Joshua continuou explicando. – É como se o seu mundo estivesse engolindo o nosso… e só há uma chance de nos salvar.

– E que chance é essa? – Rebecca perguntou, curiosa. – Mais pessoas do meu mundo vieram parar aqui?

– Chegamos. – Joshua disse, ignorando a pergunta da mulher e afastando um último arbusto para avistarem um campo vasto, cheio de cabanas sendo erguidas e seres estranhos e míticos andando de um lado a outro, conversando com animais falantes como o coelho que Rebecca encontrara mais cedo.

– Uow… esse era pra ser um território só de Centauros?

– É pra você ver como são amigáveis. – Joshua respondeu, continuando a andar na direção dos acampamentos improvisados de todos aqueles seres estranhos à Rebecca.

– Por que tantos estão aqui? São narnianos…? – ela perguntou, começando a notar que estavam chamando a atenção, talvez porque ela estivesse sendo carregada e os dois estivessem completamente encharcados.

– Sim. – o homem respondeu, mas parecia alheio às perguntas de Rebecca, continuando a olhar para frente, buscando algo, ou alguém.

– Acho que você… já pode me colocar no chão. – ela disse, começando a se incomodar com a quantidade de olhares que se voltavam para ela enquanto passavam.

– Está com o pé machucado. – Joshua parecia responder quase que automaticamente, sem se preocupar, ou ao menos notar o alvoroço ao redor dele.

– Acho que estamos chamando muita atenção. – Rebecca tentava evitar olhar para os seres ao seu redor, mas era quase que impossível com tantos animais falando entre si e seres que sempre imaginara serem mitológicos.

– Argorius.

– Joshua… vejo que conseguiu.

A nova voz grave fez Rebecca desviar os olhos de todos os animais ao redor e olhar para frente. Precisou erguer o rosto para encarar os olhos negros do que seria um centauro, com certeza. Além dele, outros centauros se aproximavam, mulheres e homens, para olhá-la e a Joshua como todos os outros ao redor.

– _Ops… acho que to meio perdida aqui…_ – Rebecca comentou mais consigo mesma do que com Joshua, ainda encarando o grande centauro enquanto sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

– O exército de Tristan nos seguiu até a margem do rio. – Joshua falou, ignorando o comentário da mulher. – Eles estão se aproximando cada vez mais. Se continuar assim, vão alcançar mesmo o território de vocês.

– Eles jamais se atrev…! – um dos centauros bateu as patas dianteiras, demonstrando sua inquietação, mas parou imediatamente de falar quando observou Argorius levantando a mão.

– As coisas estão ficando perigosas. – Argorius falou. – Eu não duvido que eles estejam nos alcançando… e com a quantidade de humanos, será difícil detê-los com o pouco que temos.

– Mas não podemos continuar esperando. – Joshua rebateu. – Eu a trouxe… eles também estão atrás dela.

Naquele momento, o centauro finalmente fixou os olhos escuros e sérios nos de Rebecca. Mais uma vez ela sentiu um calafrio de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha.

– Não precisa ter medo, humana. – ele disse. – Certamente não temos intenção alguma de fazer algo de mal a você. Mas receio que precisamos muito de sua ajuda.

– Ahn… eu? – Rebecca sentiu a voz tremer.

– O que aconteceu? Ela não pode andar? – Argorius dirigiu-se a Joshua daquela vez.

– Ela machucou os pés enquanto fugíamos dos homens de Tristan. Precisa de tratamento. – Joshua respondeu.

– Claro. – Argorius virou-se para os outros centauros. – Elária… leve-a para ser tratada.

– Sim, meu senhor. – uma centauro andou na direção deles e parou ao lado de Joshua.

Com uma força que Rebecca não imaginava que ela teria, a mulher a ergueu e a colocou sentada em seu dorso, começando a andar na direção dos centauros, para o outro lado do acampamento.

– Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar bem de você. – a mulher disse, enquanto seguia o caminho, tranqüilizando Rebecca.

– Obrigada. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder, segurando-se ao corpo de cavalo, concentrando-se em ouvir os sussurros a sua volta.

– _Então é essa a tal rainha? Ela não parece lá muita coisa…_

– _Nárnia está mesmo nas mãos dela? O que será que ela pode fazer?_

– _Mas não se lembra das lendas…? Sobre os reis do passado… parece que eles salvaram Nárnia mesmo crianças, então, talvez ela não seja tão ruim._

– _Nós já passamos do tempo de acreditar em lendas…_

– _Aslam… onde ele está quando precisamos?_

– Do que… do que estão falando? – Rebecca finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar à centauro. – Por que ficam olhando para mim?

– Hm… imagino que o rei não tenha tido tempo de lhe contar. Mas eles vão lhe explicar tudo. – Elária respondeu, alcançando uma cabana de tecido e entrando. – Primeiro vamos tratar dos seus ferimentos.

– Rei? Que rei? – Rebecca perguntou, confusa sobre quem teria estado com ela sem conseguir explicar o que estava acontecendo.

– Que rei? – Elária repetiu, ajudando-a a descer de seu dorso, fazendo-a sentar-se no que parecia uma cama improvisada com madeira e alguma pele de animal. – Ele que a trouxe até aqui.

– Me troux…? – Rebecca parou subitamente com a frase que tinha acabado de ouvir e precisou segurar um grito surpreso na garganta. – Rei? O Joshua é Rei?

– Hm… pelo visto ele também não teve muito tempo para contar isso. – Elária comentou, seguindo até a saída da cabana. – Mas logo tudo vai ser esclarecido. Agora eu preciso conseguir alguém para tratar seus ferimentos, eu volto logo.

– Ei… esp… – Rebecca tentou detê-la, mas não adiantou, a mulher desapareceu pela saída da cabana sem explicar mais nenhum detalhe. – Rei… uow.

**Final do Capítulo I**

**Bom, demorou um pouco, mas eu vim com a atualização.**

**To cheia de coisa da faculdade pra fazer, por isso ta difícil aparecer aqui pelo ffnet com qualquer atualização. XD**

**Agradecimentos à Palas Lis e Felisbela! Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que continuem lendo. Obrigada também a quem leu mas não pôde deixar comentário!**

**Então, até o próximo capítulo!**

**P.S.: Às vezes pode parecer estranho o final do capítulo, mas é que eu escrevi o fic inteiro, sem divisão de capítulos, por isso fica meio incompleto, mas eu farei o possível para cortá-lo nos locais certos, pra não acabar com a compreensão e a surpresa! XD Té mais!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** As crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

**A Lenda Perdida e a Rainha Esquecida**

_**Para Lis**_

**.Capítulo II.**

Do lado de fora da cabana, os sussurros e murmúrios entre os seres narnianos continuava, especialmente sobre a chegada da nova mulher que todos estavam curiosos para olhar, aquela que seria sua salvadora, talvez.

– Você também parece precisar de tratamentos. – Argorius falou a Joshua, enquanto os dois seguiam campo adentro, afastando-se de todos os outros.

– Eu estou bem. – Joshua respondeu. – Precisamos nos preocupar agora com os homens. Eles conseguiram muito mais territórios nesses dias em que procuramos por essa mulher. E estão chegando aqui. Logo não temerão mais os centauros e avançarão com tudo o que têm. Tristan acredita que quanto menos narnianos houver, mais rápido conseguirá alcançar o outro mundo. E se continuar assim… não haverá mais nenhum logo.

– Eu sei… – Argorius respondeu, virando-se para olhar o enorme grupo de seres que se ajudavam e andavam de um canto a outro, tentando reconstruir um modo de viver. – Eu não queria ter que dizer isso, mas precisamos lutar.

Joshua virou-se também para observar os narnianos, mas logo voltou-se para Argorius.

– Lutar? Não temos homens suficientes. Tristan tem milhares em seus exércitos. Não teremos a menor chance se formos lutar. – Joshua falou.

– Também não teremos a menor chance se ficarmos esperando que eles nos alcancem. – Argorius respondeu.

– Mas… agora temos a Rebecca. Não é ela que é dita pelas estrelas para salvar Nárnia? Se ela evitar que o mundo dela destrua Nárnia, não haverá motivo para Tristan continuar a expandir o território. Sem um motivo para mover os homens, vai ser fácil revogar o trono. – Joshua disse.

– Então eu suponho que possa me dizer como a jovem vai nos salvar, meu rei. – Argorius continuava no tom calmo.

Joshua ficou encarando-o, sem saber o que responder. Era verdade, não tinha idéia do que ela poderia fazer.

– Imaginei. – Argorius falou, sem esperar resposta. – Ela parece mais desnorteada que nós antes de descobrirmos a lenda. Não acho que venha aqui já sabendo o que fazer. Em verdade… se ela não descobrir, apenas um poderá nos dizer o que fazer.

– Aslam. – Joshua respondeu, sua resposta sendo seguida de um menear de cabeça do centauro. – Precisamos dele. Nárnia precisa dele. Mas… não há como alcançá-lo.

– Confie. Aslam sempre ajuda quando Nárnia precisa. – Argorius colocou a mão sobre o ombro do homem. – Mas por agora… os narnianos precisam de seu rei.

O homem desviou os olhos para todos os seres que estavam ao redor. Seus olhos observaram tão longe quanto conseguia alcançar dos campos dos centauros, agora repletos de casas improvisadas e moradias de todos os outros narnianos refugiados.

– Precisamos nos preparar. – Joshua disse, finalmente. – Precisamos reunir quantos narnianos possíveis para montar uma estratégia de defesa. Não podemos atacar, mas também não podemos esperar que eles nos destruam de braços cruzados.

– Vou mandar convocarem os que ainda não perderam território. – Argorius falou, andando ao lado de Joshua de volta ao enorme grupo de seres.

– Sim. Vou falar com os outros. – Joshua concordou e seguiu num caminho diferente do de Argorius.

Joshua seguiu até um pequeno grupo em que três centauros conversavam entre si junto a mais um fauno e uma lebre.

– Íxion… – Joshua atraiu a atenção de um dos centauros, os outros no grupo se voltaram para ele também.

– Meu rei? Posso ajudar? – o centauro mais forte e de curtos cabelos negros fez um rápido movimento com a cabeça, se voltando para o homem.

– Quero que, por favor, junte todos os narnianos daqui do território, preciso falar com eles. E comecem a preparar amas, vamos precisar. – Joshua disse, aparentando pressa.

– Vamos lutar contra Tristan, meu rei? – o mesmo centauro perguntou, parecendo não acreditar muito na idéia.

– Nos defender. – Joshua corrigiu. – Vamos nos defender a todo custo.

– Claro. – Íxion respondeu, fazendo uma breve reverência e seguindo até os acampamentos.

Joshua moveu a cabeça num sinal de despedida aos outros que antes conversavam com Íxion e seguiu correndo para o acampamento, numa direção diferente da de Íxion. Olhou para os lados rapidamente, não demorando a encontrar quem queria.

– Elária… onde ela está? – ele perguntou a centauro, parando de correr abruptamente diante da centauro.

– Naquela cabana perto de onde a relva é mais alta. – a outra respondeu, indicando o local com a cabeça.

– Obrigado. – Joshua já estava preparado para seguir pelo local indicado, quando Elária o deteve.

– Meu rei precisa trocar essas roupas… ou talvez não esteja de pé quando precisar defender o teu povo. – Elária comentou, com um olhar astuto.

– Er… – Joshua olhou para as próprias roupas, ainda completamente molhadas da fuga pelo rio.

– Vou pedir que providenciem roupas novas. – ela seguiu para longe dele.

– Obrigado.

Ele acenou rapidamente para a centauro e correu na direção da cabana em que ela indicara que Rebecca estava. Parou diante das cortinas da entrada e espiou por entre elas, entrando silenciosamente. A mulher estava de costas, e uma ninfa da floresta terminava de amarrar a faixa da cintura dela. Agora ela vestia um vestido longo, com uma faixa amarrada à cintura, como uma verdadeira narniana. Os pés estavam calçados em botas de couro que pareciam bem mais confortáveis do que aqueles sapatos que ela estivera carregando durante o caminho. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e jogados por cima do ombro, escondendo o pouco que ele conseguiria ver do rosto dela daquele ângulo.

– Pronto. – a ninfa terminou de arrumar a faixa e Rebecca se virou para ela, com um sorriso.

– Obrigada pela ajuda. – a mulher respondeu, ganhando um sorriso em troca, e logo seus olhos pousaram sobre o homem que estava na entrada.

– Er… licença? – Joshua riu sem graça, como se tivesse sido apanhado no meio de uma travessura.

– Você… – Rebecca ia começar a falar, quando a ninfa seguiu na direção de Joshua.

– Meu rei, com licença. – ela fez um breve movimento com a cabeça e então, saiu da cabana, deixando os dois a sós.

– Er…

– Bom, acho que você se esqueceu de comentar esse pequeno… detalhe. – Rebecca falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver o tratamento da ninfa com Joshua.

– Não tivemos lá muito tempo. – Joshua respondeu, entrando na cabana e se sentando num banco de madeira diante de onde Rebecca estava sentada. – Seus pés estão melhores?

– Sim… acho que essas botas são mais confortáveis que meus sapatos… – Rebecca disse, olhando para os próprios pés, fazendo uma cara chorosa em seguida. – Mas eu perdi meus sapatos novinhos!

– Você foi perseguida por metade de Nárnia e está preocupada com aqueles sapatos estranhos? – Joshua comentou, incrédulo.

– Eles foram caros, tá? – Rebecca retrucou, cruzando os braços de maneira emburrada.

– Sei… – ele rodou os olhos.

– E você ainda está todo molhado. Não devia ter se trocado? – ela perguntou, deixando os sapatos de lado.

– Eu vou fazer isso, logo. – Joshua disse, analisando as próprias roupas por um tempo. – Temos que conversar antes.

– Imaginei que teríamos. – Rebecca respondeu. – O que está acontecendo aqui afinal? Seria bom uma explicação completa, incluindo o fato de porque eu estou aqui e porque estavam me perseguindo.

– Eu não sei por onde começar.

– Que tal… como eu vim parar aqui? – Rebecca perguntou, atentando os ouvidos às respostas que ouviria a seguir.

– Veja… eu não sou bom nisso, mas vou explicar o que eu sei. – Joshua começou. – Há alguns dias, algo de estranho vem acontecendo à Nárnia. Nosso mundo perdeu o futuro. De acordo com os centauros, um mundo diferente está invadindo o Nárnia, está tomando o nosso espaço, e trazendo com ele a nossa desgraça. Esse é o seu mundo. É um mundo que não conhece magia, não conhece animais que falam ou centauros e faunos para além da imaginação. Portanto, tudo o que o seu mundo não aceita como verdadeiro… vai desaparecer.

– Quer dizer que você… e todos os outros… vão deixar de existir por causa da Terra? – Rebecca perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

– Não. – Joshua balançou a cabeça para enfatizar a resposta. – E foi isso que dividiu o povo de Nárnia e começou uma batalha por território. Como eu disse, tudo o que o seu mundo não aceita como verdadeiro desaparecerá. Mas como você, eu sou um _humano_. E o seu mundo aceita essa raça como verdadeira. Portanto, apenas nós poderemos resistir à essa transição.

– Como… como sabe que pode resistir?

– Eu não sei. Mas foi isso que custou o meu trono e a divisão de Nárnia. – Joshua continuou. – Narnianos e humanos teomarinos viveram em paz por milênios até hoje, desde o reinado de Cáspian. Mas hoje, de alguma forma, o meu conselheiro descobriu que aqueles de forma humana podem resistir à desgraça de Nárnia, e ele levou todos a acreditar que precisamos destruir os narnianos restantes para sobreviver.

– Devo supor que você não concordou com isso e estava sendo perseguido da primeira vez que nos vimos. – Rebecca comentou.

– É o que parece. – ele sorriu.

– Mas… não há nada que possa fazer pra evitar isso? Nárnia vai mesmo desaparecer com toda a magia? – Rebecca perguntou.

– É aí que chegamos para explicar como você veio parar aqui. – Joshua disse, ajeitando-se no banco. – Quando já estávamos sem esperanças… Argorius viu uma lenda nas estrelas, uma lenda que curiosamente se escrevia na junção das estrelas de Nárnia com as estrelas do seu mundo.

– Que lenda?

– Sobre uma rainha… uma rainha que há muito tempo salvou Nárnia do mesmo destino que enfrentamos hoje. – Joshua explicou, olhando nos olhos esverdeados dela. – Uma rainha do seu mundo.

– Não está… não está dizendo que sou eu, né? – Rebecca não desviou os olhos dele, mas sorriu sem acreditar.

Joshua não respondeu, apenas continuou a encará-la.

– Quer… bem… quer dizer, eu nem sei como eu vim parar aqui, e nem sou rainha nem nada. Vai que você errou de pessoa? Vai que tem mais alguém do meu mundo perdido por aí. – Rebecca começou a falar, confusa.

– Não tem. – ele falou, sério. – Sabe quantas vezes nós já vimos _janelas_ para o seu mundo? E sabe quantas vezes alguém de lá nos encarou de volta?

– Hm… várias? – Rebecca chutou, ainda demorando a acreditar no que ele dizia.

– Você foi a única que pôde vir do outro mundo. Você foi a única que Nárnia aceitou. – ele esclareceu. – Você é a única que pode nos salvar agora.

– Uow… calminha aí. – Rebecca balançou as mãos na frente do corpo. – Será que eu já comentei que não sou uma rainha? Quer… quer dizer, o que eu posso fazer? Eu só sou uma estudante de Direito, eu não sei o que poderia fazer pra salvar um mundo inteiro!

– Podemos descobrir isso juntos. – Joshua disse, estendendo a mão para que ela apertasse, ainda sem desviar os olhos da mulher.

Rebecca o encarou por uns minutos, mas quando estava prestes a apertar a mão dele, a atenção de ambos foi chamada quando uma voz invadiu o local da entrada da cabana.

– Meu rei, desculpe interromper, mas já estão todos juntos. – Íxion apareceu por entre as cortinas da entrada.

– Obrigado, eu já estou indo. – Joshua acenou com a cabeça, abaixando a mão e se levantando.

Quando Rebecca levantou os olhos para encará-lo, ele colocou as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – Joshua falou, um tanto quanto desnorteado com a interrupção.

– Aonde vai? – Rebecca perguntou, se levantando também.

– Vou falar com os narnianos. Precisamos nos defender de Tristan, e precisamos nos organizar para isso.

– Eu posso ajudar? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

– Pode. – Joshua respondeu, olhando-a de cima a baixo. – Descanse e se recupere. Está de pé, mas sei que seus pés ainda doem.

– Hey! – Rebecca reclamou, emburrada, mas ele já estava seguindo até a saída da cabana.

– E tire essas botas, vai ser melhor. – Joshua disse, ao alcançar as cortinas da entrada. – Afinal, preciso que minha rainha esteja inteira.

Rebecca corou quase que instantaneamente com o comentário dele antes de sair da cabana. Mas ao se recuperar do choque do comentário, não se sentou, e sim, seguiu até a entrada da cabana, olhando para o resto do acampamento por trás das cortinas da entrada.

Não muito longe de onde ela estava, Joshua tinha acabado de subir numa espécie de palco improvisado. Diante dele, uma multidão dos mais diversos seres dentro e além dos limites da imaginação da jovem estava reunida, todos realmente atentos e concentrados no humano diante deles, o único além dela.

– Narnianos! – Joshua falava num tom de voz alto, alcançando a todos. – Vocês sabem pelo que estamos passando agora, pelo que Nárnia está passando… eu sei que tem sido difícil para todos ter que agüentar contra as investidas de Tristan. E antes de qualquer coisa… eu quero me desculpar por não ter sido o Rei que protegeria aos narnianos e aos teomarinos como um só povo. Mas eu ainda estou aqui, assim como cada um de vocês… e é isso que eu estou esperando que continue. Que no futuro, estejamos todos aqui, e que Nárnia volte a ser como antes, em paz. Entretanto, eu preciso da ajuda de todos agora. Os teomarinos estão avançando e conseguindo grande parte do território de vocês, e se continuar desse jeito, não vai ser o outro mundo que vai nos destruir, vai ser o nosso próprio mundo. Precisamos reagir, precisamos nos defender… precisamos lutar. E é por isso que estou aqui agora, estou pedindo a ajuda de vocês… para que possamos resistir ao nosso inimigo, para que possamos nos salvar e nos recuperar.

Por breves minutos, todos permaneceram em silêncio, encarando Joshua de maneira esperançosa, entretanto… receosa.

– Mas… meu rei… – as atenções se voltaram para um fauno. – Somos poucos… não vamos resistir à uma guerra. Vamos ser massacrados.

– Não é… – Joshua tentou começar a falar, mas outra voz tomou o lugar.

– Mas se ficarmos parados, também vamos morrer. Deveríamos tentar lutar! – um dos centauros se manifestou.

– Sequer temos armas, isso é suicídio! – a resposta veio de um dos animais.

– Até as árvores se trancaram nelas mesmas uma vez mais! Elas sabem que não há mais espaço para nós nesse mundo!

Rebecca já não sabia mais de onde vinham as vozes, e mesmo Joshua parecia confuso diante de todos a se pronunciarem de uma só vez.

– Nárnia está sumindo e nós também! E esta rainha que falam? Foi ela que trouxe com o senhor? – a voz de um anão se sobrepôs ao alvoroço, e fez com que todos se calassem, voltando a atenção para Joshua mais uma vez.

– Sim… ao que sabemos, tudo indica que ela seja a rainha que nos salvará. – Joshua concordou.

– E como ela fará isso, meu rei? – uma ninfa perguntou, esperançosa, e naquele momento, Rebecca viu frustração nos olhos esverdeados do rei.

– Eu não sei. – o tom de voz dele foi mais baixo ao responder.

– Nem meu rei sabe dizer como ela nos salvará. Será que essa chance existe mesmo? – um coelho falou, pulando impaciente, fazendo com que a discussão recomeçasse.

– Ela é de outro mundo, talvez não consiga nos salvar. – outra voz se sobrepôs ao barulho.

– Talvez Nárnia vá realmente desaparecer… e não há nada que possamos fazer. – uma outra voz comentou, e os murmúrios começaram a diminuir, ficando mais fracos… quase sumindo.

– Então estão me dizendo para simplesmente desistir, narnianos? – Joshua falou mais alto dessa vez. – Eu sou descendente de Cáspian, eu sou um daqueles humanos que supostamente sobreviverá à destruição de Nárnia, mas acima de tudo, sou o rei que foi escolhido para governar desde os humanos aos narnianos! E eu estou aqui! Estou aqui tentando salvar a todos! Talvez seja verdade que não exista um jeito de salvar o nosso mundo, mas não saberemos se não tentarmos. E eu não desistirei enquanto isso! Não vou ver mais narnianos perdendo suas vidas para homens que deveriam ser nossos aliados e não nossos inimigos! Nárnia já passou por muitas guerras às quais resistiu, e continua forte como sempre! Provem que são verdadeiros narnianos! Lutem pelo seu mundo! Lutem por suas vidas!

Exatamente no momento após as últimas palavras de Joshua, não foi uma nova pergunta ou dúvida que invadiu os ouvidos de todos, e sim um rugido que parecia ter soado por muito além daquelas terras, tão além da própria Nárnia que Rebecca achou que poderia ouvi-lo claramente se estivesse em casa.

– Não poderia ter dado maior prova de que és um rei narniano, humano.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para trás de Joshua. Das sombras entre os arbustos da floresta, um enorme leão com um pêlo de brilho dourado saiu andando lentamente, parando exatamente ao lado de Joshua, sobre o mesmo palco, sentando-se de uma maneira tão altiva que Rebecca não imaginou que estava mesmo vendo um leão.

A reação de todos os presentes foi simultânea: todos se curvaram exageradamente, encarando o chão. Apenas Joshua pareceu demorar mais tempo para entender do que se tratava e se ajoelhou por último, curvado diante do leão. A única reação de Rebecca foi se esconder entre as cortinas da entrada da cabana, apenas espreitando cuidadosamente aquele animal majestoso.

– Levante-se, humano. – o leão falou, e Joshua ainda precisou olhar de relance para o animal diante de si e para os outros, ainda curvados, para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem se levantar.

– Aslam… – Joshua levantou-se receoso, tentando não encará-lo nos olhos.

– Joshua. Tu és o rei de Nárnia, e não poderia tê-lo provado melhor. – Aslam falou. – Não se curve diante de ninguém depois de tamanha prova de lealdade.

– Obrigado. – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder, quando o leão meneou a cabeça lentamente e depois, virou-se para os outros, ainda curvados.

– Narnianos! – naquele momento, todos se levantaram e encararam-no. – Escuta teu rei! Ele sabe o que é preciso para governar, e o está fazendo. Nárnia está passando por momentos difíceis, e mais do que nunca, precisa de seres que acreditem nela, que acreditem que podemos vencer. E agora, eu vos digo! Vamos lutar! Vamos lutar e vencer! Espalhem a notícia, aos quatro ventos de Nárnia: Aslam está juntando um novo exército, a todos aqueles que defendam o nosso mundo! Venceremos a guerra!

Com aquelas palavras, o consentimento dos narnianos foi unânime. Os gritos de aprovação foram altos e a esperança tinha ressurgido na voz de todos. Rebecca esqueceu-se até de ficar escondida atrás da cortina ao ver a reação dos outros. Eles começaram a se mexer, rapidamente, todos em busca de seguir as palavras do leão que acabara de aparecer. Quando ela voltou os olhos para ele, estava conversando com Joshua, e depois de os dois menearem as cabeças positivamente, o leão virou o rosto exatamente para o lugar em que ela estava e por dois segundos antes de entrar de novo na cabana, teve certeza de que ele a estava encarando.

– Acho… melhor eu ficar quietinha e escondida aqui enquanto o Joshua não volta. – a jovem comentou consigo mesma, andando até a mesma cama improvisada na qual estava sentada momentos antes.

Antes que conseguisse alcançar o móvel, sentiu um forte vento adentrar a cabana através das cortinas, e ao pensar em se virar, era como se já soubesse o que a estava esperando.

– Faz um longo tempo que não vejo uma filha de Eva. – a voz que soou às costas dela era grave e imponente, por um momento, ela pensou mesmo em não se virar para confirmar que aquele leão estava mesmo bem ali, em tão pouco tempo. – Não precisa ter medo, minha jovem. Creio que já tenha notado alguma diferença crucial entre os animais do teu mundo e os do nosso.

– Er… me… me desculpe. – Rebecca finalmente virou-se para encarar o grande leão que estava sentado a alguns passos dela, perto da entrada da cabana. – Eu… eu sou… er…

– A única pela qual Nárnia estava esperando. – o leão se levantou e deu alguns passos a mais na direção dela. Instintivamente, Rebecca recuou um passo, mas o animal em sua frente não pareceu se incomodar, parando mais próximo dela. – Diga-me, minha jovem… o que podes fazer por um mundo que não é teu? Achas que podes salvá-lo?

– Eu… eu não sei. – Rebecca respondeu, começando a se sentir mais segura, mesmo com a proximidade de Aslam.

– Eu vejo… – ele disse, baixando os olhos para encarar as mãos de Rebecca, juntas diante do corpo.

– Você… er… o senhor… er…

– Aslam. – o leão a interrompeu. – Aslam é o bastante.

– Aslam… pode me dizer como salvar Nárnia? – ela perguntou.

– Você pode me dizer se quer salvar Nárnia? – ele devolveu a pergunta e Rebecca arregalou um pouco os olhos.

– É… é claro. – Rebecca confirmou, mas impressionou-se consigo mesma ao perceber que sua voz não passara tanta certeza quanto queria ter passado.

– Tem certeza? – Aslam perguntou mais uma vez.

Naquele momento, encarando o animal imponente… não teve coragem de voltar a afirmar a sua resposta anterior, não sabia onde sua voz tinha se perdido. Mas ainda assim, Aslam não pareceu se abalar com a falta de resposta por parte dela.

– Não se preocupe, eu entendo como se sente, minha cara. – Aslam finalmente desviou os olhos dela e deu alguns passos para o lado, sentando-se de frente para a entrada da cabana, como se pudesse ver além das cortinas. – É um mundo completamente novo para você… são seres que não conhece. É normal não saber como agir.

– Mas eu… – ela tentou falar, mas Aslam a interrompeu.

– Não pode tentar salvar um mundo sem um motivo para isso. Precisa querê-lo mais do que tudo. – o leão completou, virando-se mais uma vez para ela. – E agora… não é o que você quer. Você quer voltar para casa, não?

– Eu… não! Eu… eu não quero, eu quero ajudar, se eu puder. – Rebecca respondeu, e ficou feliz ao perceber que daquela vez, sua voz estava bem mais decidida.

Ela não o encarava, portanto, foi impossível observar a feição do leão se moldando numa satisfeita.

– Fico feliz de ouvir isso, minha jovem. – Aslam disse, e finalmente Rebecca voltou a encará-lo no rosto, deixando um sorriso fraco surgir no rosto. Ele não dava tanto medo assim.

Ao encará-lo, Rebecca teve a impressão de que ele falaria mais alguma coisa, mas foram interrompidos quando as cortinas da entrada da cabana se abriram e Joshua entrou por ela.

– Aslam, os preparativos já estão encaminhados. Mensageiros foram mandados a toda Nárnia, estão recrutando e conseguindo armas. – Joshua disse, parando ao perceber que parecia ter interrompido a conversa dos dois. – Er… sinto muito. Eu vou voltar pra lá. Íxion está preparando os centauros, eu preciso falar com Argorius sobre as possíveis estratégias de defesa…

– Joshua… – Aslam chamou-o antes que ele conseguisse alcançar a entrada da cabana.

– Aslam?

– Eu tenho outra missão para vocês. – Aslam disse, voltando-se para o rei.

– Missão? – Joshua perguntou, voltando para o interior da cabana, mais perto de Rebecca e Aslam.

– Sim… eu quero que os dois vão a um outro lugar. – ele respondeu.

– Mas… e os exércitos? Eu preciso estar aqui, para lutar ao lado deles. – Joshua retrucou. – Não posso deixá-los agora.

– Já provaste que és um bom rei, mas os narnianos não precisam de ti aqui, nesse momento. – Aslam disse. – Eu quero que os dois cortem os ventos e alcancem o mais rápido que puderem o castelo da Feiticeira Branca.

– O castelo da Feiticeira Branca? Mas Aslam… – Joshua tentou protestar, mas calou-se quando Aslam meneou a cabeça num gesto negativo.

– A viagem é longa, vocês não podem perder tempo. Se estiver certo… estarão de volta antes da última arma cair no campo de batalha. – Aslam completou.

– Por que quer que me afaste dos narnianos? Por que o castelo da Feiticeira Branca? – Joshua perguntou, parecendo bem mais confuso do que Rebecca, que sequer sabia de quem se tratava.

– Acredite em mim quando digo… é lá o único lugar em que encontrarão uma resposta para a salvação de Nárnia. – Aslam disse, olhando de Rebecca para Joshua. – Vocês dois.

Rebecca e Joshua se encararam depois das últimas palavras de Aslam. Não tiveram tempo para pensar no que Aslam queria dizer em verdade, mas o mesmo voltou a falar.

– Não te preocupes, teomarino, descendente de Cáspian, rei de Nárnia. Eu cuidarei de teus exércitos. Mas tanto quanto preza pelo teu povo, precisa prezar pelo teu mundo, pois sem um mundo, teu povo não sobreviverá. – Aslam disse, levantando-se e andando na direção de Joshua.

O homem apenas acenou positivamente, e o leão imediatamente seguiu para a saída da cabana.

– Órion os levará. – Aslam falou, antes de sair. – É o mais rápido que conseguirão ir por terra.

Quando Aslam desapareceu através das cortinas, Joshua finalmente se voltou para Rebecca.

– O que está acontecendo, afinal? – Rebecca perguntou, antes que o homem pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Que tem nesse castelo dessa Feiticeira Branca? Alguma coisa pra nos ajudar?

– Eu não sei… vamos ter que descobrir. – Joshua disse, seguindo até o fundo da cabana. – Se Aslam disse que a resposta está lá, deve estar.

– Quem é esse Aslam afinal? Eu… me senti tão estranha quando ele falou comigo. – Rebecca disse, apertando as mãos diante do corpo.

Joshua virou o rosto para ela, parando de procurar alguma coisa em caixas ao lado da cama. Ele sorriu discretamente e então, voltou a procurar.

– Estranho… esse é um sentimento normal para um narniano diante de Aslam. Não achei que como uma filha de Eva se sentiria assim também. – Joshua disse, tirando vários objetos de dentro das caixas. – Aslam… é o nosso Deus. Foi ele que criou Nárnia e todo o mundo que conhecemos agora.

– Seu… Deus? – Rebecca perguntou, um tanto quanto estupefata com a descoberta… era um mundo tão diferente, e um conceito tão diferente do que o que conhecia de seu próprio Deus.

– Vai ser um caminho difícil até lá, é um pouco longe e podemos dar de cara com os homens de Tristan. – Joshua disse, jogando algumas coisas em cima da cama, desviando do assunto sobre Aslam. – Portanto, não é bom que vá de mãos vazias. Com o que já treinou no seu mundo?

Ele finalmente parou de tirar coisas da caixa e Rebecca parou para ver que se tratavam de armas brancas. Havia um arco e uma aljava com flechas, uma espada embainhada, uma lança e algumas adagas.

– E então? Precisamos ser rápidos. – Joshua perguntou. – Se as armas que souber usar não estiverem aqui, posso providenciar.

– Er… bem… – Rebecca olhou uma por uma em cima da mesa, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. – É que… na verdade, eu nunca usei nada disso.

– Você…? Você nunca usou nenhuma arma? – Joshua perguntou, parecendo um tanto quanto surpreso.

– Já… já usei uma 380, uma 38 e uma espingarda. Mas acho que isso não vai adiantar muito aqui, ne? – Rebecca respondeu, sorrindo constrangida.

– Usou o que? – o homem devolveu a pergunta, tentando associar os nomes a alguma arma conhecida.

– Deixa para lá. Eu não usei nada disso não. – a loira balançou as mãos diante do corpo.

– Não temos tempo para ensiná-la agora. – Joshua comentou mais consigo mesmo do que com a mulher. – Talvez seja melhor que leve o arco. É uma arma que pode usar à distância e tem menos perigo de se machucar.

– Eu num sei não… talvez não seja uma boa idéia. – Rebecca respondeu, olhando para o arco e imaginando a sua falta de coordenação para atirar flechas com aquilo.

– Então… apenas escolha o que achar melhor. – Joshua disse, dando de ombros. – Precisamos ir agora.

– Hm… acho que fico com a espada. – ela disse, pegando a arma e observando a lâmina por uns segundos.

– Ótimo. – Joshua se aproximou dela e pegou a bainha da espada. Ele afivelou a correia apertada e colocou em Rebecca, sobre o ombro, verificando se estava suficientemente firme, sem ao menos notar o rubor na face da mulher com a proximidade dele. – Pronto. Agora pode colocar a espada aí e vamos andando, não podemos mais perder tempo. Não sei no que Aslam está pensando, mas quero estar de volta antes que meu exército queira se matar contra Tristan.

Rebecca apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, um pouco confusa para falar alguma coisa depois da proximidade do moreno. Joshua se virou e saiu da cabana a passos largos. Ela quase precisou correr para acompanhá-lo. E por ter corrido na saída, quase bateu nas costas do homem que tinha parado logo depois das cortinas de entrada da cabana.

– Ahn? – Rebecca se esticou para o lado de Joshua, para ver o motivo dele ter parado. Havia um cavalo preto diante dele, bem grande por sinal, e Aslam estava sentado a certa distância, observando os dois.

Joshua acenou a cabeça de leve para Aslam e virou-se para o cavalo, que já estava selado e aparentemente pronto para partir.

– Como está hoje, Órion? – Joshua perguntou, enquanto alisava o pescoço do cavalo e conferia se a sela estava devidamente presa.

– Muito bem, meu rei.

Rebecca imediatamente virou o rosto ao ouvir a voz saindo do cavalo. Era realmente estranho ver aqueles animais falando, especialmente quando parecia que iam ser domados. E ela ia montar num cavalo que falava? Aliás… ela ia montar um cavalo?

– Nós… nós vamos a cavalo? – Rebecca perguntou, chamando a atenção de Joshua.

– É essa a intenção. Por quê? – Joshua perguntou, terminando de arrumar a sela.

– Não… na-nada. – Rebecca precisou engolir em seco com a idéia de ter que montar um cavalo. Nunca fora muito boa naquilo, e na verdade, nem queria ser.

– Órion… precisamos ir muito rápido. – Joshua voltou a atenção para o cavalo também. – Acha que pode?

– É claro que posso, meu rei. – o cavalo balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse indignado. – Ainda sou o mais rápido… e como os grifos vão demorar meio dia para chegarem, é o melhor que podemos fazer agora.

– Certo. – Joshua concordou, dando um tapinha no pescoço do cavalo. – Vamos indo, eu quero voltar o quanto antes.

Ele subiu no cavalo com tanta facilidade que Rebecca ficou imaginando se ele iria deixá-la para trás, afinal, não ia conseguir subir daquele jeito também, e na verdade, nem sabia se ia no mesmo cavalo que Joshua.

– O que está esperando? – Joshua perguntou, chamando a atenção da garota, já com a mão estendida.

– Er… okay. – Rebecca segurou a mão dele e quase sentiu o braço deslocar com a força incrível com a qual ele a puxou para cima do cavalo. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber, já estava sentada na sela, bem atrás de Joshua.

– Segure-se firme, nós vamos bem rápido. – ele disse, virando a cabeça levemente para poder encará-la.

– Certo… – Rebecca respondeu, a voz trêmula, estendendo as mãos para abraçar o homem pela cintura. Ainda sentiu o rosto queimar com o ato, mas não via mais algum lugar para se segurar e ele não parecia ter reclamado daquilo.

Joshua lançou um último olhar de relance para Aslam e depois de um aceno de cabeça trocado pelos dois – o que Rebecca não prestou atenção por estar tentando se concentrar em não ficar com medo –, o rei puxou as rédeas do cavalo negro e este ergueu-se sobre as duas patas traseiras. A loira só não gritou porque achou que se ela não tinha caído com o ato, a voz tinha, e bem longe. Apertou a cintura de Joshua tão forte naquele momento que minutos depois, quando o cavalo já corria numa velocidade incrível, imaginou porque que o homem não tinha reclamado da falta de ar ainda.

A velocidade atingida pelo animal chegava a ser incrível. Os cabelos dela voavam com a velocidade e precisava esconder o rosto atrás das costas de Joshua para que o vento não chegasse a machucar ao passar por sua pele. Ela não sabia quanto tempo ia demorar, e tinha a ligeira impressão de que se tentasse falar, sua voz seria levada pelo ar e não chegaria aos ouvidos do seu companheiro. Depois do que pareceram míseros dez minutos, ela já estava cansada do galopar do cavalo, sentia que se tivesse comido alguma coisa naquela aldeia, já teria vomitado. Mas às vezes, o fato de estar andando a cavalo sumia de sua mente para dar lugar às indagações de como poderia salvar aquele novo mundo… o que exatamente estavam indo buscar… e que lugar era aquele ao qual Joshua parecia tão indignado por ter que ir e abandonar o seu exército.

Depois de meia hora, ela perdeu completamente a noção do tempo. Não tinha relógio, não tinha mais uma noção do tempo que estava se passando, mas podia notar claramente que o céu estava começando a escurecer, não por conta do pôr-do-sol, mas estranhas nuvens negras que não pareciam do clima estavam começando a fechar o céu.

– Mais rápido, Órion! Estamos quase lá!

Rebecca conseguiu distinguir as palavras dele em meio ao barulho do vento sendo cortado pela velocidade deles. O cavalo acelerou o passo, e por estarem perto, isso fez a jovem imaginar que realmente o tempo tinha passado de uma maneira quase imperceptível.

Quando ela finalmente sentiu o balanço do cavalo começar a parar, já não tinha mais noção de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que saíram da aldeia ao sul. Mas a diminuição da marcha fez com que a jovem esgueirasse os olhos curiosamente sobre os ombros do homem ao qual se segurava firmemente, com o intento de não se desequilibrar do rápido cavalo. Não lembrava jamais de ter visto animal tão rápido assim mesmo na terra, mas qualquer que tivesse sido o tempo que ele levara para chegar até ali, por mais longo que fosse, seria equivalente a uma distância que talvez se comparasse à distância entre países.

– Nós estamos chegando? – perguntou curiosa, tentando enxergar exatamente onde estavam, mas àquela altura, o céu tinha ficado mais escuro, e no momento, algumas tempestades de raio começavam a cruzar os céus, chamando a atenção para cada ser indefeso que estava fora de sua casa, no intento de se protegerem.

– Esse é o ponto máximo que posso trazê-lo, meu rei. – a voz do animal se fez ouvir e Rebecca quase tinha se esquecido que ele realmente podia falar. – Perdoe-me, mas com todos os feitos da Feiticeira Branca… não nos atrevemos a entrar em seus domínios, jamais.

– Eu entendo, Orion. – Joshua disse, descendo do cavalo e estendendo a mão para Rebecca fazer o mesmo. – Daqui, nós continuamos sozinhos. Obrigado por tudo.

– Eu preciso voltar agora. – o cavalo falou novamente, dando alguns passos para trás. – Aslam nos espera.

– Sim. E em breve, espero me juntar a vocês… Nárnia não está suportando muito. – Joshua disse, voltando os olhos para os céus tempestuosos.

– Claro, meu rei.

Dito isto, o cavalo ergueu-se sobre duas patas, e num galope único, correu para o meio da floresta novamente, desaparecendo em segundos. Rebecca ainda não tinha idéia de como eles tinham chegado exatamente ao local esperado. Havia apenas uma clareira onde eles se encontravam, cercada de várias árvores desfolhadas, como se estivessem num inverno constante. Precisou dar dois passos largos quando viu que Joshua tinha se movido na direção da pequena inclinação do terreno, e quando subiram três passos na terra seca, finalmente algo se revelou aos olhos esverdeados da jovem. Não sabia dizer se a imagem era magnífica ou tenebrosa, ou talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas o frio que percorreu sua espinha lentamente ao ver aquilo, parecia querer avisar-lhe de algum perigo iminente. Um castelo que parecia de cristal se erguia numa imensa plataforma de gelo, como se um lago inteiro se tivesse congelado apenas para sustentá-lo. Talvez o castelo nem fosse de cristal, mas do próprio gelo que o envolvia, e incrivelmente, apenas ao começar a encarar o grande castelo, sentiu todas as juntas congelarem com a visão.

– Nós… estamos no inverno? – Rebecca perguntou, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça diante daquela visão. Podia jurar que lá embaixo, diante das grandes portas translúcidas, havia neve voando num vento talvez cortante. Mas não via os pequenos flocos caindo do céu ainda tempestuoso… pelo contrário, mesmo com o céu daquele jeito, não caía gotas de chuva, nem flocos de neve, como se alguma magia o estivesse tornando daquele jeito extraordinário.

– Agora, sim. – Joshua finalmente respondeu, começando a andar. Parou de súbito e virou-se para Rebecca, ainda detida em seu lugar. Sem pensar duas vezes, tirou o casaco externo que estava vestindo e enrolou-o nos ombros da garota. – Estava tão conturbado que confesso que esqueci para onde estávamos indo. Acredite, o vento é tão frio quanto parece.

– Obrigada. – ela disse apenas, começando a andar com ele para descer o pequeno morro e finalmente alcançar a beira do lago glacial.

A cada passo que se aproximava do castelo, percebia o quão mais mágico ele parecia ser. Era como se tivesse saído daqueles livros de contos de fadas, histórias que nunca imaginara ser reais… e estavam ali, bem diante dela, naquele momento. Como Joshua tinha ressaltado, mesmo com aquele casaco, estava sentindo um frio cada vez maior que parecia começar a afetá-la por dentro para depois chegar até sua pele parcialmente protegida. Não sabia como o homem estava agüentando aquela temperatura apenas com uma camisa simples, mas parecia muito mais composto do que ela mesma.

Ao cruzarem a plataforma de gelo por completo, Rebecca quase deixou o queixo cair com a magnitude do castelo que se postava diante de si. Era mais do que incrível, e emanava um tipo de magia mais atraente e mais bela do que as que poderia imaginar de um simples conto de fadas humano. A beleza dele sequer beirava aquela que via de tão longe na plataforma de gelo.

Joshua parou por um segundo diante das gigantescas portas duplas, hesitando. Rebecca queria ter perguntado o porquê daquele movimento, mas não teve tempo, quando o homem, ainda em seu silêncio incômodo, estendeu os braços para empurrar uma das portas, fazendo-a abrir com um rangido estrondoso, que pareceu ter ecoado por todo o local, até mesmo estremecendo o gelo sob seus pés.

– O que… exatamente vamos fazer aqui? – Rebecca finalmente perguntou, quando entrou no castelo e percebeu que tudo lá dentro parecia ainda mais frio. A respiração de ambos condensava no segundo que se misturava com o ar gelado.

– Eu, sinceramente, não sei. – Joshua respondeu, e tal como Rebecca, olhava para todos os lados do grande hall de entrada. O castelo definitivamente tinha um quê de abandonado, entretanto, onde se veria poeira em castelos de contos de fadas, naquele castelo, se viam cristais de gelo congelando cada um dos móveis, cada uma das gotas de água que tentara alcançar o chão do teto do hall. – Mas… temos que descobrir o quanto antes.

– Nárnia está sumindo, não é? – com a pergunta, Rebecca teve a ligeira impressão de ver uma daquelas fendas para o seu mundo se abrir ali, bem diante deles, no meio do hall.

– Isso não vai acontecer. – Joshua precisou olhar diretamente nos olhos dela, para passar a mesma convicção que suas próprias palavras. Rebecca ficou perdida por um instante enquanto encarava os bonitos olhos verdes dele. Tinha certeza que mesmo que seus olhos fossem de mesma cor… jamais vira um brilho mágico como aquele que havia nos olhos do homem. – É melhor nos apressarmos. Fique perto de mim, precisamos achar o que quer que Aslam tinha em mente para voltar logo para casa… os narnianos precisam de mim.

– Claro. – Rebecca balançou a cabeça decidida, começando a acompanhá-lo enquanto ele seguia para uma sala cujo portal se encontrava exatamente no fim do hall.

– Não se afaste de mim! – aquelas foram as últimas palavras que Rebecca ouviu do homem quando ele correu na direção do portal, e antes de alcançá-lo, mais uma daquelas fendas se abriu.

Aconteceu de uma maneira tão rápida que Rebecca ficou imaginando se ele realmente tinha acabado de subir daquela maneira tão repentina. Parou de súbito no meio do caminho, tentando não escorregar no gelo do chão, piscando os olhos fortemente para ter certeza de que Joshua não estava mais ali.

– Joshua? O que foi isso! Você não pode ter sumido! Joshua!

A jovem começou a olhar para os lados, e a cada estrondo de trovão que ouvia do lado de fora do castelo – e eles eram muito constantes – via uma daquelas fendas se abrirem em algum canto da sala… cada vez maiores, cada vez mais numerosas, cada vez mais presentes… era como se o castelo estivesse começando a ser consumado pelo mundo que ela conhecia.

– Joshua… por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha! Você tem que voltar… – ela disse, torcendo desesperadamente para que ele surgisse diante dela, saindo de uma daquelas fendas momentâneas. – Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha…

"_Você pode me dizer se quer salvar Nárnia?"_

Aquela voz altiva ecoou em seus ouvidos como se o dono dela estivesse exatamente ali, do seu lado, pronunciando-a mais uma vez para que ela tivesse certeza de seu sentido. A garota precisou virar o rosto e olhar para todos os lados do hall para ter certeza de que Aslam não estava mesmo ali. Ao confirmar aquele fato, voltou a olhar para o mesmo portal o qual Joshua tentara alcançar minutos antes, e então, mais um trovão ecoou ao longe, e três fendas se abriram diante dela, fechando-se em questão de milésimos de segundos.

– Eu… eu posso… – disse consigo mesma, ainda parada no mesmo lugar, as pernas tremendo, agora, não apenas por conta do frio, mas da incerteza e do medo que a preenchia, sozinha naquele lugar completamente desconhecido. – Eu _quero_ salvar Nárnia… eu _quero!_

Depois de repetir aquela frase pelo menos três vezes mentalmente, tentando se demorar ao máximo na esperança de que Joshua aparecesse novamente, finalmente começou a andar na direção do portal, lentamente, para evitar cair numa daquelas fendas e se perder como Joshua… ou seria… _se achar?_

A jovem parou mais uma vez, arregalando os olhos levemente. Se Joshua conseguira passar tão facilmente por uma daquelas fendas… provavelmente estava agora no mundo _dela._ Se queria mesmo voltar para casa, talvez fosse mais fácil do que pensava… seu quarto estava apenas a alguns segundos de distância, a um som de trovão. Simplesmente ali, bem ao seu redor, o tempo todo.

O trovão soou novamente e mais quatro fendas se abriram e fecharam dessa vez. Ela deu alguns passos na direção do portal, e no segundo seguinte, mais um som estrondoso… mais fendas se abriram, mostrando as ruas e pessoas que estavam em sua casa.

"_Você pode me dizer se quer salvar Nárnia?"_

Aquela frase mais uma vez se repetiu em sua mente, e aquela voz conhecida, a pronúncia daquele mundo a fizeram acordar para um fato que estivera momentaneamente ofuscado pela esperança de voltar para seu quarto, tranqüilo, sem ninguém para incomodar.

Naquele momento, aquele mundo inteiro e uma série de seres mágicos dependiam apenas dela. Joshua não poderia ajudar enquanto não achasse o caminho de volta entre aquelas fendas de espaço e tempo. E Aslam mesmo dissera que Nárnia esperara apenas por ela para ser salva… ela não ia desistir. Não importava se ela não conhecia tanto aquele mundo, sentia que aquele era o certo a ser feito, e se todos dependessem dela, ela faria o possível e o impossível para ajudá-los. Em casa, não passava de uma simples estudante de direito que tinha acabado de perder uma prova importante para passar no semestre. Ali… era alguém de quem todos dependiam para serem salvos, para não sumirem. Sua vida comparada a deles, naquele momento crucial, poderia ser abandonada por alguns segundos. Talvez, depois que tudo acabasse… aí sim pudesse voltar para casa, descansar. Depois de tentar tudo o que conseguisse.

– Isso mesmo… eu preciso pelo menos tentar. – repetiu consigo mesma, e ao som de mais um trovão, esperou que as fendas sumissem para apressar o passo na direção do portal.

A tempestade lhe servia como um sinal andando por aquele lugar desconhecido e sombrio. A cada som que fazia as paredes do castelo tremerem, parava, esperando que as fendas, cada vez mais presentes e numerosas se abrissem e fechassem, para então prosseguir.

A cada passo que dava naqueles corredores mal-iluminados, naquelas salas frias e desconfortáveis, sentia-se ainda mais perdida. Não sabia por onde ir. Havia várias portas fechadas, vários portais e salas que levavam a becos sem saída. Mais do que tudo… não fazia idéia do que estava procurando. Perdeu a noção do tempo que passara se perdendo naqueles corredores e passando por lugares tão parecidos que jurava já ter estado neles antes. Era como um labirinto. Um grande e belo labirinto… tenebroso, frio e vazio. A cada segundo que se passava, o lugar parecia ficar ainda mais frio… a cada segundo que se passava, as fendas pareciam demorar ainda mais para sumirem, e aquilo a estava deixando realmente preocupada. Não sabia se Joshua tinha conseguido voltar, e estava num lugar diferente, não sabia se ele ainda estava perdido em seu mundo, sem achar alguma abertura para voltar à Nárnia… só sabia que precisava continuar andando, andando até encontrar alguma resposta para ajudar a todos.

Suas pernas estavam ficando cansadas, o frio fazia com que suas juntas doessem de tanto se movimentarem, e ainda assim, parecia que se ficasse muito tempo parada num lugar só, congelaria. Parecia que estar sozinha a deixava com ainda mais frio.

– Joshua… cadê você? – perguntou-se, num fio de voz, enquanto sua respiração condensava no ar. Abriu mais uma das enormes portas duplas no final de um dos longos corredores, para apenas descobrir mais uma grande sala vazia e ter que voltar todo o caminho… mas incrivelmente se impressionou ao ver o que havia do outro lado.

Ela conseguiu arregalar ainda mais os olhos, mesmo que suas pálpebras parecessem congeladas e rijas. A sala era tão grande quanto todas as outras, mas ainda tão mais mágica e magnífica que o castelo inteiro. E aquilo tudo se dava apenas por uma coisa que ela jamais imaginara ver em toda a sua vida… nem mesmo num mundo completamente novo. No centro do enorme salão havia algo como um gigantesco esquife de gelo. Ele quase alcançava o topo do teto do castelo, tão mais alto do que uns cinco metros. Entretanto, tantos metros de gelo nada mais seriam impressionantes se no meio dele não houvesse uma figura humana de uma beleza incrível.

A mulher tinha uma pele tão pálida que se o gelo fosse branco, ela certamente se confundiria com ele, como se confundia com as roupas acinzentadas que lhe cobriam. Os olhos estavam fechados serenamente, como se estivesse apenas num sono profundo, e não presa num gigantesco esquife. Em uma de suas mãos jazia o que parecia um cetro, com uma ponta de cristal e com apenas metade do tamanho dela. Os cabelos eram tão claros que o loiro beirava o branco, como sua pele clara. Rebecca se aproximou do esquife como se algo a estivesse puxando para perto dele. Como algo sobrenatural.

Ela subiu três pequenos degraus para a plataforma na qual estava o esquife, e então, percebeu que a mulher realmente era tão alta quanto parecia. Ela devia mesmo ser mais alta que Joshua olhando daquele ângulo… e tão bela.

De uma maneira inconsciente, estendeu a mão, como se quisesse tocar o esquife de gelo. Deteve o movimento e deu um passo para trás, caiu de bunda no chão, ao ver os olhos dela se abrirem de uma vez. Tão diferente do resto do corpo… os olhos eram de um negro tão profundo que davam a impressão de que quem a olhasse por tempo demais, se perderia num vazio sem medidas.

– Uma filha de Eva… – a voz se pronunciou por todo o salão, e Rebecca viu os lábios da mulher se mexerem minimamente dentro do esquife. Apenas naquele momento, parecia que ela não estava realmente congelada, parecia que apenas o gelo a cercava a uma certa distância, contido por uma barreira mágica inexplicável. – Estive esperando pela sua vinda, minha jovem… – a mulher sorriu.

– Vo-você… o que você… vo… – Rebecca definitivamente não conseguiu formular uma frase sequer perto de coerente diante do que presenciava.

– Não tenha medo, minha pequena. – a voz era suave, e mesmo assim tinha uma força capaz de ecoar por toda a Nárnia, se assim o quisesse. Talvez Rebecca apenas tivesse ouvido voz parecida vindo de Aslam. Seria ela uma deusa? Mas não conseguia sentir a mesma coisa que sentia estando perto do grande leão… – Eu não hei de lhe fazer mal.

– Vo-você está… está presa… e está falando… e…

– Eu estava apenas a esperando, filha de Eva. – a mulher falou. – Apenas você pode me ajudar.

– Eu? – ela perguntou, confusa, sem se importar de estar ainda sentada no chão gelado. – Quem é você?

– Eu sou a Feiticeira Branca. – ela respondeu, lentamente, e as palavras entraram na mente de Rebecca como um choque, lembrando-se que estavam no castelo _dela_. – E estive esperando por uma filha de Eva, ou um filho de Adão, para me libertarem de minha prisão.

– Então… então Aslam estava falando de você? – Rebecca perguntou, finalmente se apoiando no chão para se levantar. – Era você que ele queria que a gente achasse?

– Do que falas, minha jovem? – a Feiticeira perguntou, e ainda assim, seu tom não parecia exatamente confuso.

– Aslam nos mandou pra cá. Disse que apenas aqui encontraríamos a salvação de Nárnia. Estava falando de você, não estava? – a jovem se aproximou do esquife.

Por um momento houve silêncio em toda a sala, um silêncio apenas preenchido pelo som de mais um trovão. Mais de cinco fendas apareceram ao redor da sala, durando mais que alguns poucos segundos para sumirem. Estavam maiores. Estavam tomando conta de Nárnia. Rebecca não pôde perceber, mas por menos que um segundo, os olhos negros da feiticeira desviaram para as grandes fendas, e então, voltaram para a garota. Um sorriso largo se espalhou por seu rosto, enquanto ainda a encarava. Os olhos guardavam um mistério simplesmente indecifrável, ofuscado, certamente, pelo sorriso bonito da mulher.

– Claro, minha querida. – a Feiticeira respondeu. – Meu poder há de ajudar Nárnia… em todos os sentidos. Apenas… liberte-me, e eu o poderei fazer.

– Como… como eu posso libertá-la?

– Segure minha mão…

Com mais um grande susto, Rebecca viu a mão pálida da Feiticeira cruzar a barreira do gelo como se fosse um fantasma. Um frio percorreu sua espinha mais uma vez, e ao levantar a própria mão, para tocar a dela, hesitou. Por mais que aquilo lhe parecesse o certo a fazer… algo lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa errada, e não conseguia distinguir o que era. O som de mais um trovão preencheu toda a sala, e então, a voz da Feiticeira se fez soar impaciente.

– Vamos, filha de Eva. Não há tempo que possamos perder. – a mulher disse, sua mão ainda estendida para além do gelo, sem poder sair mais do que aquilo. – Nárnia precisa de nós…

Rebecca balançou a cabeça positivamente, e então, estendeu a mão para tocar a dela. Segundos antes de conseguir tocar a mão dela, a voz de Joshua preencheu seus ouvidos, fazendo com que virasse a atenção para o portal de entrada do grande salão.

– Rebecca! Não faça isso! – ele disse, correndo para poder alcançar a jovem, mas antes que ela tivesse consciência do que fazia, sentiu a mão extremamente fria abraçar a sua, e uma onda de energia a arremessou para tão longe do esquife que quase achou que seu braço tivesse sido arrancado pela força com a qual tinha sido segurado.

**Final do Capítulo II**


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** As crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

**A Lenda Perdida e a Rainha Esquecida**

_**Para Lis**_

**.Capítulo III.**

Quando ela conseguiu abrir os olhos, braços fortes a estavam abraçando protetoramente, e o frio parecia ter aumentado incondicionalmente.

– Tarde demais, teomarino! – a voz que se pronunciou não chegava nem perto daquela mesma voz serena que ouvira momentos atrás, mas o tom forte era certamente o mesmo. A Feiticeira Branca estava de pé, bem no centro daquela pequena plataforma de gelo, com o cetro em sua mão direita e o sorriso certamente mais maldoso que o que havia em seus lábios minutos atrás.

O gelo do esquife que a envolvia tinha sumido por completo, e Rebecca estava no chão, deitada ao lado de Joshua, que ainda tentava protegê-la de alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que exatamente.

– Finalmente! É chegada a hora de Nárnia perecer. E Aslam certamente sumirá com ela. – o tom era de escárnio e a voz se misturava com o som dos trovões. – O domínio dos filhos de Adão e Eva… agora mais do que nunca, estão ao meu alcance! Falta pouco agora, teomarino, descendente de Cáspian! E o deixarei vivo, para que presencie minha vitória como Aslam nunca poderá!

A risada fria da mulher ecoou pelo salão, e ao brandir o cetro de cristal na direção deles, Rebecca e Joshua foram arrastados mais longe no chão, até baterem contra a parede completamente oposta aos portões da entrada da sala. O único som que ouviram depois foi o das portas se fechando com grande estrondo e o sorriso sumindo aos poucos à medida que a mulher desaparecia no fim do corredor.

– Rebecca… você está bem? – Joshua perguntou, finalmente folgando o abraço na mulher, baixando a cabeça para que conseguisse vê-la. Ela mantinha o rosto escondido no peito dele, depois do golpe da Feiticeira, antes de sair do salão.

– O… o que foi que eu fiz…? – ela não levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. – Eu… eu fiz besteira. Eu sei que fiz… eu sempre faço isso! Eu sempre faço coisa errada!

O tom dela era choroso, Joshua sentou-se, fazendo-a se levantar também, mas ela continuava de cabeça baixa.

– Rebecca…

– Ela disse… disse que ia ajudar Nárnia. – Rebecca continuava de cabeça baixa, fechando a mão em punho. – Eu piorei tudo. Eu estraguei tudo.

– Ei! – Joshua chamou num tom de voz mais alto, fazendo-a erguer o rosto para encará-lo. Os olhos dela estavam cintilantes de lágrimas, mas elas ainda se recusavam a cair. – Você não fez nada de errado.

– Claro que eu…

– Não fez nada. – Joshua disse, veemente. – Você não sabia de nada desse mundo. Não tinha como saber o que poderia acontecer com a Feiticeira Branca. Ela é uma feiticeira, ela tem poderes para enganar as pessoas, para encantá-las. Você não deve se culpar por nada. Vamos dar um jeito. Entendeu?

Rebecca não respondeu, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, sentindo as lágrimas se esvaírem antes de escorrerem por seu rosto.

– Entendeu? Nós vamos sair daqui e vamos impedi-la antes que faça alguma coisa. – Joshua disse, começando a olhar para os lados. – Você não fez nada de errado. Vamos apenas sair daqui e fazer o que todos os narnianos fazem em horas como essa… lutam.

Rebecca apenas meneou a cabeça num sinal positivo e então, Joshua se levantou, estendendo a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Os dois ficaram parados enquanto os trovões soavam e as fendas se abriam em lugares completamente aleatórios da sala.

– Está mais frio aqui…?

– Se não sairmos logo, vamos ficar tão congelados quanto o resto das paredes desse castelo. – Joshua disse, correndo na direção da porta e tentando abri-la.

– Como conseguiu voltar? Você demorou… – Rebecca disse, correndo até ele, sentindo que se ficasse sozinha, talvez fizesse alguma coisa de errado.

– Não, eu não demorei… – Joshua disse, virando-se para ela. – Eu voltei no segundo seguinte que caí naquele mundo estranho. Tinha muitas pessoas e tinha umas máquinas correndo muito, por pouco não me acertaram. Eram barulhentas.

– Eu fiquei esperando você voltar, lá no hall, mas você não apareceu. – Rebecca disse, enquanto o homem continuava tentando abrir as portas.

– Eu voltei fora do castelo. – ele respondeu. – Demorou até eu conseguir chegar aqui de novo. Mas as fendas estão aparecendo mais e mais. Em alguns lugares, elas nem estão mais fechando. E isso é um problema pros narnianos. Não podemos ficar aqui…

A cada minuto que falava, a respiração do homem ficava ainda mais ofegante, e Rebecca sentia o frio aumentar ainda mais. O tempo estava passando e Joshua não conseguia mover um centímetro sequer daquelas grandes portas. Cansada e com frio, Rebecca precisou se sentar, encostada à grande parede de gelo, sentindo cada vez mais dificuldade em respirar.

Joshua bateu mais uma vez na grande porta, em vão, caindo sobre os joelhos, cansado.

– Nós precisamos sair daqui… – ele disse, a voz falha, a respiração ofegante. – Nárnia precisa de nós.

Exatamente após aquelas palavras, ele caiu deitado no chão, parecendo mais fraco do que Rebecca, sem conseguir sequer manter os olhos abertos direito.

– Joshua!

A loira se aproximou dele e fez com que ele deitasse sobre as pernas dela. Os olhos estavam fechados, e a respiração continuava forçada.

– Eu sou o Rei… o Rei de Nárnia. Preciso voltar pra lá… preciso deter Tristan e a Feiticeira Branca. Eu preciso… – ele tentou se levantar novamente, mas caiu sobre as pernas da mulher mais uma vez.

– Eu vou tirar a gente daqui… eu vou… eu não sei como, mas eu preciso tirar você daqui. – Rebecca disse, tentando conter os tremores de frio.

Ela levantou os olhos, tentando encontrar alguma saída aparente daquele local, mas não havia nada… nada além de grandes paredes de gelo e um teto transparente… por onde a iluminação dos relâmpagos passava e avisava de novas fendas a se abrirem.

– Tem que ter um jeito… – ela disse, a própria voz ficando mais fraca por conta do frio e da fraqueza.

Joshua já não falava mais, sua respiração estava ficando cada vez mais forçada e ela estava começando a ficar desesperada. Mas em meio ao som de mais uns trovões, sentiu pedaços de gelo caindo sobre sua cabeça, e se não tivesse sido por aquilo, jamais teria ouvido o barulho do gelo quebrando no teto, misturado ao som do trovão, para uma criatura imensa entrar pelo novo espaço aberto.

Se ela não soubesse tanto quanto sabia de mitologia, nunca teria identificado um grifo naquela imagem, e acabaria se assustando com o grande animal metade águia, metade leão. Ele voou em círculos pela sala até pousar pesadamente bem diante de onde Rebecca e Joshua estavam, abaixou o pescoço grande como que em reverência.

Rebecca ficou imóvel, e Joshua parecia estar começando a perder a consciência e delirar, mesmo que não estivesse pronunciando mais nada. O grifo moveu a cabeça, impaciente, e Rebecca percebeu que talvez ainda tivessem seres ali que não soubessem falar. Imediatamente, ela se levantou e tentou levantar Joshua também, passando o braço dele por cima de seus ombros. Ele conseguiu se erguer e então, caiu deitado sobre as costas do animal, e Rebecca subiu logo em seguida, sentindo-se completamente desconfortável, e sem nada em que se segurar de fato. Segurou-se no único lugar que conseguia ver, nas dobras das grandes asas de águia, e então, o ser levantou vôo com uma velocidade que no instante seguinte, ela achou que já tinha caído de volta ao chão, junto com Joshua. Mas ao abrir os olhos, estavam sobrevoando entre as nuvens tempestuosas, entre os clarões dos raios e relâmpagos e o som dos trovões.

Ela precisou se segurar ainda mais firme ao sentir as mãos tremerem. Não gostava de voar, não gostava de montar, nem de nada parecido com aquilo, e estar àquela altura, montada num animal completamente desconhecido… certamente não era a sua idéia de um passeio ideal. O vento batia tão forte em seu rosto que sequer conseguia ouvir o som dos trovões não tão distantes. O animal voava de um lado para outro fugindo do que pareciam se as fendas para o mundo dela. Claro, de acordo com o que se lembrava, os narnianos não poderiam sobreviver a Terra. Aquilo provavelmente significava que se um deles passasse pelas fendas… certamente não existiria mais, em nenhum dos lados. Aquele pensamento fez seu coração apertar consideravelmente. Era um mundo inteiro, um mundo completamente novo, mágico e talvez até mais antigo que a Terra… e estava sumindo. Sumindo porque ela não sabia como salvá-lo.

Não se passou muito tempo até que Joshua voltasse a dar sinal de consciência. Ele se mexeu sob os braços de Rebecca, estendidos sobre ele para segurarem nas dobras das asas do grifo. Ela quase sentiu o coração saltar para fora da boca e toda a cor sumir com a sensação de que talvez caísse com aquele simples movimento do homem.

– Onde… onde estamos?

– O que é que você disse? – Rebecca perguntou, o vento soprando cada vez mais forte, impedindo que a voz dele chegasse completamente aos seus ouvidos. Além de todo o sacrifício que tinha para se manter segura.

Joshua não conseguiu formular outra frase novamente, na verdade, tentou se mexer para sentar-se direito sobre o lombo do animal, estava apenas deitado de bruços de maneira transversal.

– Fique quieto, droga! Quer me derrubar daqui? – Rebecca reclamou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem com o medo de se soltar do grifo, e apertando mais as mãos nas dobras das asas.

– Onde é que nós estamos…? – Joshua perguntou, dessa vez mais alto.

– Você tá no seu mundo! Com a cabeça virada pra o chão! E ainda quer que eu responda? Pare de se mexer ou eu vou cair desse inferno! – ela gritou, fechando os olhos com força, se recusando a saber a altura em que estavam.

– É um grifo… – Joshua disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Rebecca, olhando para os lados. – Eu preciso me sentar direito, seria muito bom se você tirasse as mãos de cima de mim!

– Seria muito bom se você ficasse quieto! – Rebecca gritou novamente, sentindo os dedos afrouxarem o aperto exatamente por causa do movimento de Joshua.

– Ah não…

– Ei! Não se mexa!

Rebecca deixou que o ar passasse pelas suas cordas vocais provocando um grito tão alto quanto os trovões que continuavam a soar. De algum jeito extraordinário, Joshua tinha conseguido se virar e se sentar direito sobre o lombo do grifo, segurando as mãos dela com firmeza e fazendo-a abraçar sua cintura para se segurar. Se não estivesse com os olhos fechados no momento, tinha descoberto como o Rei conseguira aquela façanha.

– VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR, É? – ela ainda se recusava a abrir os olhos, apertando a cintura do homem com tanta força que imaginou se ele ainda estaria respirando em dois segundos.

– Você que vai me matar se não parar de me apertar! – Joshua reclamou, segurando-se nas asas do grifo como Rebecca fizera minutos atrás, mas com certa destreza a mais que a jovem.

– Você quase me fez cair! Sabe a que altura estamos? – ela reclamou, choramingando e ainda de olhos fechados.

– Sei mais do que o suficiente. – Joshua falou, e seu tom estava extremamente mais sério. – Por favor, leve-nos para baixo. – dessa vez ele se dirigiu direto ao animal.

Com uma pressa incrível e inclinando-se no ar para baixo de uma maneira que fez Rebecca gastar todo o ar dos pulmões em gritos, o grifo se dirigiu para a terra, tão mais rápido do que ela poderia imaginar que um animal voasse. Ela apertou mais ainda a cintura do outro e se ele tinha reclamado ou já estava morrendo de falta de ar, ela não conseguiu ouvir com a mistura do som do vento, dos trovões e de seu próprio grito assombrado.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, o pouso foi tão suave que ela precisou ouvir as palavras de Joshua claramente para perceber que não estava mais tendo o ar cortando seus ouvidos.

– Será que dá pra parar de me apertar agora? Eu ainda preciso ficar vivo, sabia! – ele falou, insistente.

– Já estamos mesmo no chão? – ela perguntou, e seus olhos continuavam fechados e os braços praticamente imóveis.

Joshua não respondeu, apenas soltou os braços dela de sua cintura da maneira mais delicada que conseguiu e desceu do grifo, sem ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo.

– Ei… – Rebecca finalmente abriu os olhos para perceber que ele estava bem mais sério do que já o vira até então.

Joshua desviou os olhos dela e encarou um centauro que vinha correndo em sua direção, com o que parecia ser uma espada embainhada em mãos e o que parecia ser partes de uma armadura. Além dos apetrechos que trazia em mãos, estava completamente encoberto por uma armadura própria, inclusive com um capacete. Rebecca apenas encarou a cena, esquecendo que estava ainda sentada sobre o lombo do grifo, completamente perdida na situação… afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

– Meu Rei, ainda bem que estás vivo. – Argorius falou, levando a armadura para Joshua começar a vestir o mais rápido que conseguia. – Conseguimos reforços, mas eles também conseguiram… a Feiticeira Branca despertou.

Joshua prendeu o cinto da bainha da espada na cintura, deixando a outra que tinha levado consigo de lado. Aquela espada trazida pelo centauro era de um cabo prateado e a bainha muito bem detalhada, como a própria armadura que ele vestia. Restou apenas um elmo que o homem segurava entre os braços. Depois de um pequeno silêncio, ele virou-se para encarar Rebecca, e o centauro fez o mesmo.

– Meu Rei… conseguiram descobrir…? – antes que Argorius terminasse a sentença, Joshua o interrompeu.

– Meu povo precisa de mim agora, precisamos lutar, Argorius. – ele disse, virando-se para o grifo e Rebecca sentada sobre ele.

– Eu…

– Não. – Joshua disse antes que ela tivesse chance de continuar, e então, virou-se para o grifo, passando a mão sobre o bico dele. – Leve-a para um lugar seguro.

O ser silvou alto em resposta e Joshua se voltou para Argorius, colocando o elmo sobre a cabeça. Os dois trocaram apenas um breve sinal positivo com a cabeça para então, começarem a andar para o topo da pequena colina na clareira em que tinham parado. Acompanhando-o com os olhos foi que Rebecca finalmente percebeu que estava tão preocupada em manter os olhos fechados que não sabia o que havia além daquela inclinação.

Apenas quando Joshua sumiu, correndo lado a lado com Argorius, ela parou para perceber que não mais apenas o som dos trovões preenchia seus ouvidos. Havia sons indistintos e altos vindos de não muito longe. Sons que ela sabia que não eram um bom sinal.

– Será que…

Ela não conseguiu sequer terminar de formular seu pensamento quando o ser levantou vôo mais uma vez e ela precisou se segurar, completamente desavisada do movimento súbito. Daquela vez, seus olhos se mantiveram completamente abertos, enfrentando o vento cortante, para poder descobrir que realmente estava acontecendo… a guerra havia começado. Lá embaixo, em meio a animais, seres míticos e homens, o som dos trovões se misturava ao som das espadas se chocando, aos gritos desesperados de pessoas que tentavam sua última proteção, rugidos de grandes animais e silvos dos menores, sons que sumiam apenas quando as vozes se calavam, as espadas já não mais podiam ser brandidas, ou quando os seres sumiam confusos em meio a profusão de fendas que continuavam a se abrir. Ela ainda pensou ter ouvido o som alto do rugido de Aslam em meio a todo aquele barulho, mas aos poucos, todos aqueles sons se silenciaram em sua cabeça. Seus olhos pousaram sobre um dos lados do exército, e em meio a incríveis feixes de luz, uma mulher se destacava no meio da multidão. A pele branca, os cabelos loiro-prateados, a voz imponente e o cetro que jazia em sua mão direita lhe dizia que não poderia haver mais alguém com aquelas características… era a Feiticeira Branca.

A cada vez que ela brandia o cetro, um dos animais paralisava, petrificado… e então, um daqueles homens de uniformes azuis corria e despedaçava a recém-criada estatueta. Os narnianos estavam sumindo. Engolidos pelas fendas, transformados pela Feiticeira, _mortos_ pelos humanos. Todos estavam indo… tal como Nárnia, a cada segundo que se passava. Era uma visão horrenda, e em toda a sua vida, Rebecca jamais imaginara poder presenciar aquilo. Nárnia estava desaparecendo com todos os seus habitantes…

Antes que o grifo voasse longe demais, conseguiu ver de relance Joshua vestido naquela armadura prateada, lutando incansável contra os homens vestidos de azul… parecia estar se esforçando tanto.

– Eu causei isso… – ela falou, deixando que sua voz sumisse no vento. – Eu não vim para salvar Nárnia… vim para destruí-la. Eu não posso fazer isso… todos estão tentando tanto… e eu não fiz nada.

Ela apertou as penas em que segurava levemente, não adiantava, não poderia fazer mais nada. Talvez nem devesse estar lá, talvez Aslam e Joshua tivessem a resposta, mas o melhor que ela tinha a fazer era apenas voltar para casa numa daquelas fendas. Apenas passar direto pelo campo de batalha, fechar os olhos com força e torcer para que a Feiticeira Branca pudesse ser detida. Com ela… não havia mais esperança.

– Eu não sou uma rainha… – foram as últimas palavras que disse antes de se convencer em, assim que descesse, passar por uma daquelas fendas e voltar para a sua rotina habitual.

Teria feito exatamente daquele jeito… se uma voz que não queria ouvir tivesse se pronunciado.

– Uma rainha de verdade jamais abandona seu reino! – a voz da Feiticeira Branca se pronunciou tão alto que ela jamais teria adivinhado o quão próximo estava do campo de batalha, especialmente do inimigo.

Antes que pudesse voltar os olhos na direção em que ouvira a voz, sentiu o animal sob si paralisar por completo, e no segundo seguinte, eles estavam caindo na direção do chão, sem nada que pudesse salvá-los. A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi erguer os braços no instinto de proteger o rosto e então, o impacto foi tão grande que sentiu como se todo o corpo tivesse se estilhaçado junto ao animal, cujas partes petrificadas tinham se despedaçado ao tocar o chão.

Rebecca tirou as mãos de cima do rosto e apoiou-as no chão de terra, para conseguir se levantar. Conseguia sentir os cortes por seu rosto e pelo resto do corpo. Algumas partes da roupa tinham se rasgado também com a queda e todo o corpo doía, mas doía ainda mais a sua perna, e ao tentar movimentá-la, sentiu a dor aumentar ainda mais.

– Que bela rainha você, não, filha de Eva? – a voz da Feiticeira Branca soou tão próxima que Rebecca quase podia sentir o ar das palavras tocando seus ouvidos. A jovem virou-se tão rápido que sentiu uma pontada aguda no pé. Ela estava bem ali, diante dela, a menos de uns metros de distância, parecendo tão mais alta e tão mais imponente do que quando a vira pela primeira vez no castelo. – És uma vergonha para toda a Nárnia e a Era de Ouro. Vejo que desde que fui presa, a qualidade dos filhos de Adão e Eva não melhorou tanto.

– Não se aproxime… – Rebecca disse, mas a voz saiu bem mais baixa e suave do que ela pretendia.

– "Não se aproxime", você diz? Onde está teu poder para defender a Nárnia que todos esperam? Olha ao redor, filha de Eva. – a mulher sorria sarcástica, apontando ao seu redor com o cetro na mão direita. – O teu reino está sumindo. Sei mais do que ninguém que para além dos limites de Nárnia… não és nada mais que uma mera humana, sem nenhum poder, sem nenhuma realeza.

Rebecca não respondeu, se recusava terminantemente a olhar ao redor e descobrir mais do que já sabia. Nárnia estava desaparecendo e ela definitivamente não tinha a resposta para evitar aquilo… não adiantava.

– Ah… vejo que reconheces todo o poder que tem sobre Nárnia. – a Feiticeira sorriu satisfeita. – Não tem mais escolha humana, junte-se a nós e volte para casa, aqui… não há nada que possa ser feito.

– Nem mais um passo, Feiticeira Branca!

Rebecca virou o rosto rapidamente ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida, uma flecha passou direto pela sua vista, na direção da Feiticeira e ela precisou brandir o cetro para que a flecha não lhe afligisse. Joshua surgiu entre aqueles homens de azul que caíram ao tentar enfrentá-lo. Seguiu direto até Rebecca e se abaixou, segurando-a pelos braços para ajudá-la a levantar. A loira precisou fingir não estar com dor nos pés para poder ficar de pé e não dar mais trabalho do que já achava estar dando.

– Teomarino descendente de Cáspian… – a Feiticeira sorriu mais uma vez. – Realmente pretende continuar com essa guerra inútil? Aslam vai sumir com toda a Nárnia, e você certamente não terá o mesmo destino, especialmente se decidir se juntar a mim.

– Nárnia não vai desaparecer. E você não vai conseguir levar ninguém para o seu inferno, Feiticeira. – Joshua disse, empurrando Rebecca para trás dele, empunhando a espada diante de si, depois de ter largado o arco ao chão.

– Meu inferno? Há! Será o meu novo reino, e no mundo dos humanos não há aquele com poder para me deter. Tristan não servia para liderar meu exército, quero você no comando dos Teomarinos, _meu Rei_. – a Feiticeira colocou o cetro diante do corpo, em resposta a posição ofensiva que Joshua segurava a espada.

– Você merece voltar para o lugar de onde saiu, bruxa infernal. – Joshua disse, afastando-se lentamente da Feiticeira.

– Eu? De onde eu saí? E quem me ajudou a sair de lá, _meu Rei_? – a Feiticeira avançou um passo longo. – Quem exatamente está tentando proteger, teomarino? A Rainha que tem a chave para a salvação de Nárnia, ou a humana que trouxe a sua verdadeira destruição…?

Antes que Joshua tivesse a chance de se defender ou mesmo de responder, mais um trovão soou, e os acontecimentos que se sucederam foram tão rápidos que terminaram mesmo antes do som do trovão se esvair.

A Feiticeira Branca avançou como se estivesse flutuando no ar, e com um movimento rápido do cetro, a espada de Joshua tinha sido jogada para longe. Ela apontou o cetro para o rei, e antes que ele sentisse aquele raio branco lhe atingir, um grito preencheu seus ouvidos, e num movimento rápido, Rebecca estava exatamente diante dele, segurando-o pelos braços, sentindo seu corpo começar a se petrificar aos poucos.

– Não!

Ao grito do homem, a risada da Feiticeira alcançou todo o campo de batalha, e como um sinal de aviso, todos os movimentos cessaram, e toda a atenção foi voltada para aquele momento e aquele lugar em particular.

Como se o tempo estivesse passando mais devagar, ou como se a magia da Feiticeira não fosse o suficiente em humanos filhos de Adão e Eva, o corpo de Rebecca começou a se petrificar lentamente, a partir das costas onde fora atingido.

– Rebecca… por que fez isso? – Joshua perguntou, antes que sua chance sumisse, encarando o rosto da mulher bem próximo ao seu.

– Eu… eu não sou a sua rainha… – ela sentia o corpo doer, cada músculo e osso de seu tronco e não muito depois de seus braços e de suas pernas, estava começando a se petrificar, e quando acontecia… não conseguia sentir mais nada. – Me desculpe… eu não tenho a resposta para salvar Nárnia.

– Você é… você é minha rainha. Você não pode morrer pela Feiticeira… você é a nossa rainha. Só você pode nos salvar… isso não pode acontecer. – a voz dele era de desespero. Os olhos estavam cintilantes, e a risada da feiticeira se perdia em meio ao silêncio dos campos de batalha.

– Não há nada que possa fazer, teomarino! Nárnia vai acabar! – a Feiticeira falou aos quatro ventos, e mais um trovão soou.

– Eu sinto muito… não quero que aconteça. Me desculpe. – ela disse, quando finalmente deixou de sentir os pés e as mãos, e então, começou a perder os sentidos de seu pescoço. – Não quero que Nárnia… desapareça… não que…

A voz sumiu quando os lábios viraram pedra, e os olhos esverdeados ainda encararam Joshua por uns segundos, até que sua visão se embaçou e antes que tudo sumisse de sua mente, a jovem deixou que suas lágrimas escorressem dos olhos ainda vivos e tristes.

– Não! REBECCA!

O tempo entre o trovão e a lágrima tocar o chão foi mínimo, mas como se o mundo estivesse se movimentando sob o peso daquela única lágrima, todas as terras de Nárnia mesmo para além do campo de batalha estremeceram. O silêncio não foi quebrado sequer por mais um dos trovões. Não havia nenhum movimento em nenhuma extensão da terra. E então, diante da estátua da jovem, agora, completamente petrificada, Joshua pôde ver os olhos dela produzirem mais lágrimas. Lágrimas que escorreram e tocaram o chão como pedras gigantescas que abalavam todas as estruturas.

– O que é…? – a Feiticeira Branca se calou ao tremor da terceira lágrima que tocava o chão, e na quarta delas, uma luz ofuscante foi produzida, e aquela onda atingiu mais do que os limites de toda a Nárnia, alcançando até mesmo a Terra dos homens.

Não houve espaço para mais uma palavra da Feiticeira, quando a luz diminuiu e todos conseguiram voltar a enxergar o que havia diante de si… a Feiticeira Branca não mais podia se mover, confinada, novamente ao seu esquife translúcido, exatamente ali, no meio do campo de batalha. Todas as armas caíram ao lado de seus donos, não havia nada que pudesse atrapalhar aquele silêncio diante daquele acontecimento magnífico. Os rostos esperançosos, tanto de narnianos como de teomarinos se voltavam para os céus. Não havia mais nuvens que escondiam o sol, não havia mais o som dos trovões, nem as fendas a se abrirem ao longo de toda a Nárnia. Não havia mais nada que indicasse que a guerra estava perdida para os narnianos. Havia apenas um Rei que não tivera coragem de desviar os olhos daquela figura petrificada exatamente diante de si. A Feiticeira tinha sido presa, mas Rebecca também continuava na mesma condição.

– Veja, você conseguiu… – Joshua sorriu fracamente, sentindo rastros de um líqüido frio começarem a se formar pelo seu rosto. – Você precisa acordar. É a Rainha de Nárnia, não pode ficar presa… tem que ver o que fez.

Mas não havia respostas. Por mais que as suas lágrimas tocassem o chão e mesmo corpo petrificado da jovem, não havia reação sequer comparada ao que ela conseguira. Não havia resposta. Aos poucos, todos aqueles que estavam presenciando tudo, desde o início, começaram a se curvar, no campo de batalha, diante da figura que havia salvado seu mundo.

– Você precisa ficar. – Joshua disse, levando a mão para o rosto petrificado da jovem e abaixando o rosto até que sua testa tocasse a dela. – Nárnia precisa de você. _Eu_ preciso da minha Rainha.

– A guerra acabou, Rei de Nárnia.

A nova voz fez com que Joshua se virasse, se afastando da estátua da jovem.

– Aslam…

– Ela conseguiu… a Rainha Esquecida voltou para salvar Nárnia, e assim o fez. – Aslam disse, parando ao lado dos dois.

– Aslam… não pode acabar assim. – Joshua se virou para o grande Leão, num movimento quase de súplica. – Ela não pode estar morta, é a Rainha de… Nárnia.

– Não foi isso que quis dizer, Rei teomarino. – Aslam disse.

– É a _minha_ Rainha. – Joshua retificou. – Não posso deixar que se vá… não no meu lugar. Se assim for preciso, eu darei minha vida pela dela… mas diga-me que pode trazê-la de volta.

– Nárnia precisa de seu Rei, agora mais do que nunca. – Aslam disse, indicando todos aqueles que estavam ao redor, desunidos. – Eu jamais poderia levar a tua vida agora. Tu és destinado a reunificar Nárnia.

– Mas Aslam…

– E tal como precisa de ti… – Aslam o interrompeu, voltando os olhos para a jovem petrificada. – Precisa também de uma rainha.

De um sopro do Leão, Joshua viu aos poucos, a textura endurecida da pele da mulher desaparecer, e a cada segundo, a pele dela voltava a ter cor… os cabelos voltaram ao seu dourado, agora, refletindo com a luz do sol, os olhos mostraram seu brilho esverdeado mais uma vez, e quando todo o corpo dela finalmente voltou ao normal, ela deixou-se fraquejar e cair sobre os braços do homem que estava bem a sua frente.

– Joshua…?

Apenas com o soar daquela voz, não foi o som dos trovões que voltaram a invadir os ouvidos dos narnianos, mas os próprios gritos de felicidade e vitória… por uma Nárnia que estava salva, e por uma Rainha que haveria de governá-los dali em diante.

– O que aconteceu…? – ela perguntou, ainda apoiada nos braços do homem. – Minha cabeça dói… minhas pernas doem…

– Não aconteceu nada. – o homem sorriu satisfeito. – Você está bem, Nárnia está bem, tudo está bem…

– Meu Deus! A Feiticeira Branca! – Rebecca tentou se levantar de súbito com a lembrança, mas então, sentiu o pé doer com o movimento e caiu novamente nos braços do rei. – Ai… meu pé.

– Calma aí, garota. – Joshua falou. – Você vai precisar de uns cuidados aí. Não precisa se preocupar… você já consertou tudo.

Ele levantou os olhos para encarar a grande esquife congelada em que a Feiticeira Branca estava presa, e Rebecca fez o mesmo.

– Você conseguiu…! Vocês salvaram Nárnia! – Rebecca sorriu contente, olhando de Joshua para Aslam.

– Não… você conseguiu. – Joshua corrigiu, e o rugido de Aslam foi ouvido em todos os quatro cantos de Nárnia.

Rebecca não conseguiu entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas sorriu contente ao descobrir que tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ela não ouvia mais os trovões, não havia as nuvens negras cobrindo todo o céu, não havia mais fendas se abrindo ao redor do local.

– Então tudo acabou…? – Rebecca perguntou, olhando ao redor e vendo a comemoração de ambos os lados do campo. – Nárnia está mesmo salva?

– Graças a você. – Joshua disse, sorrindo.

– Então… é isso… – Rebecca subitamente percebeu um detalhe que não havia pensado antes. E quando Nárnia fosse salva, o que seria dela? – Como eu fiz…?

– Haverá muito tempo para histórias serem contadas, Rainha de Nárnia. – Aslam foi aquele que respondeu. – Agora, há apenas um lugar para o qual podes ir…

– Eu vou… para casa? – Rebecca perguntou, olhando de Aslam para Joshua, e este segundo pareceu surpreso ao ouvir aquela indagação. Sem respostas, Joshua voltou os olhos para Aslam.

– Se é isso que desejas… – Aslam respondeu, e os olhos de Joshua se arregalaram levemente.

– Ela não… – antes que Joshua pudesse contestar, Aslam voltou a interrompê-lo.

– A escolha é apenas sua, de mais ninguém, filha de Eva. – ele disse, e Joshua olhou mais uma vez para a jovem.

Rebecca desviou os olhos do grande Leão para poder fitar o homem que ainda a segurava em seus braços, agora com tanta força que era como se ela fosse sumir a qualquer mero movimento. Ele parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras de Aslam tinham sido como um aviso, um aviso que nada poderia influenciar na decisão que deveria ser apenas dela. Parecia que toda a Nárnia havia se calado apenas para ouvir a resposta da jovem, apreensivos.

– Eu quero ficar. – ela disse finalmente, sem deixar de encarar Joshua. – Eu quero… ficar.

Mais uma vez, àquelas meras palavras, todos voltaram a comemorar freneticamente, e o sorriso que Joshua deixou tomar conta de seus lábios surgiu também nos de Rebecca, mas não por tanto tempo quanto ela imaginava. Ele não disse uma única palavra, simplesmente deixou que seus lábios tocassem os dela com tamanha urgência que sua vida parecia depender daquilo. A garota ficou completamente sem ação, e naquele momento, os gritos eufóricos aumentaram ainda mais. Naquele momento, não havia mais nada que toda a Nárnia precisasse além de seu reino e de seus reis.

Quando ela sentiu a luz do sol tocar seu rosto e se viu obrigada a abrir os olhos, hesitou. Iria abri-los apenas para descobrir que mais uma vez tinha se esquecido de colocar o alarme no celular e que chegaria atrasada para a primeira aula, e possivelmente, para alguma prova. Aquele sonho tinha sido tão real que quase conseguia sentir as dores ainda por todo o corpo. Não queria ter que abrir os olhos para a sua realidade novamente. Não queria descobrir que Joshua e Nárnia não existiam e jamais iriam existir. Mas foi obrigada a fazer aquilo ao ouvir uma voz surpreendente soando muito perto de si.

– Sabia que você dorme demais…?

Ela não demorou mais que dois segundos para abrir os olhos ao ouvir aquele som tão conhecido, mesmo que em tão pouco tempo. Teve que conter o maior dos sorrisos de satisfação ao ver o mesmo homem moreno, alto e de olhos verdes que estava bem ali, sentado a alguns passos dela, num sofá com pernas e bordas douradas e assento e encosto vermelhos. Ela rodou os olhos pelo resto do aposento e o branco de todos os detalhes e paredes começava a lhe ofuscar junto à luz do sol entrando pelas enormes portas de vitrais que davam na varanda. A cama na qual estava deitada era maior do que uma cama de casal comum e os lençóis eram vermelho e branco, com detalhes em dourado, tudo muito bem desenhado. As pernas da cama e a cabeceira também eram dourados. Naquele enorme quarto tinha tantos detalhes em dourado que ela precisou esfregar os olhos para ter certeza que aquilo era tudo de ouro. O quarto era tão grande que provavelmente caberiam dez quartos seus ali dentro.

– Ei, você está bem? – Joshua perguntou, inclinando-se na direção da cama e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Você acabou dormindo ontem quando estávamos voltando para cá. Algumas mulheres cuidaram dos seus ferimentos. Os centauros ficaram felizes de ajudar aos teomarinos para o seu tratamento, parece que tudo está se encaminhando de novo. Estão todos esperando que você se recupere o mais rápido possível para a cerimônia.

– Hm… – Rebecca não conseguiu prestar muita atenção a tudo que ele tinha dito, embora as palavras tivessem entrado em sua cabeça e estivessem sendo processadas lentamente. Ela tirou os pés debaixo do cobertor e sentou-se na cama, colocando-os para fora, apenas naquele momento foi que seu cérebro pareceu se dar conta da última frase que Joshua tinha pronunciado. A loira ergueu os olhos para o homem. – Cerimônia…?

– Isso mesmo. – ele sorriu satisfeito. – A cerimônia de coroação. Aslam vai estar lá para oficializar o matrimônio.

Rebecca conseguiu engasgar com o próprio ar que estava respirando. A crise de tosse e falta de ar fez com que Joshua se levantasse e corresse direto para a cama. Ele parou ajoelhado ao lado dela, encarando-a direto nos olhos.

– Você não está se sentindo bem? O que você tem? Eu devo chamar Elária para cuidar de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com urgência.

– Vo-vo-vo-você… você… vo-você… – ela tentou formular alguma frase, mas o sangue que lhe subira à cabeça parecia ter ajudado para afetar seu raciocínio.

– Rebecca…? – Joshua arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão.

– Ma-ma-casamento? – ela perguntou finalmente. – Você falou mesmo de casamento?

– Eh… claro que falei. – Joshua sorriu de lado. – Você é uma rainha, e eu sou o rei, se formos governar Nárnia juntos, é o que vai acontecer.

– Como… como você pode falar assim de um casamento? – ela reclamou, naquele momento, vermelha de raiva. – As pessoas não casam por que são reis e rainhas! Elas precisam gostar umas das outras! – a jovem reclamou a plenos pulmões.

– Mas… nós precisamos casar. – Joshua disse, desconcertado com a reação da mulher.

– E você acha que eu vou casar só por causa disso? Assim, do nada! Você é um idiota, Joshua! – ela empurrou-o pelos ombros e se levantou, com o intuito de se afastar, para qualquer lugar que fosse.

Suas idéias foram completamente frustradas quando colocou o pé no chão e sentiu a mesma pontada aguda e incômoda. Fraquejou e caiu exatamente em cima dos braços dele, mais uma vez.

– Saia de perto de mim! Não preciso da sua ajuda! – ela reclamou.

– O que você tem? – Joshua perguntou, ainda completamente confuso. – Eu achei que era o que você queria! É isso que acontece com reis e rainhas. Eles casam!

– E você vai casar comigo só porque eu realmente sou uma rainha, não é? O que mais? Você é como todos os outros homens da Terra! – Rebecca começou a bater insistente no peito dele, tentando se afastar sem ter que apelar exatamente para os pés.

– Ei, calma… você ainda não está completamente recuperada. – Joshua segurou-a pelos pulsos, impedindo que ela se afastasse mais. Pelo contrário, abraçou-a pela cintura, aproximando-a mais dele. – Depois do que passamos, ainda acredita que vou ficar com você só porque descobriu que é realmente a Rainha Esquecida?

Rebecca ficou calada, com os olhos perdidos no chão, sem tentar se desvencilhar novamente dos braços que a seguravam com firmeza.

– Eu não sei exatamente como essas coisas acontecem na Terra, mas… – ele começou, afrouxando o aperto na cintura dela. – Eu quero que fique comigo, como minha rainha. Não importa se é a Rainha de Nárnia ou não, quero que seja apenas minha.

Mais uma vez o sangue subiu à cabeça de Rebecca e ela não conseguiu responder, quem diria se mexer. Só reagiu quando Joshua fez com que ela se virasse para ele, e começou a aproximar o rosto lentamente do dela. Quando ela já conseguia sentir a respiração dele mesclando com a sua, precisaram se afastar de um susto, ao ouvir batidas leves na porta, e a mesma sendo aberta em seguida. Joshua rapidamente começou a ajudar Rebecca a se levantar, antes que a pessoa entrasse.

– Com licença. – uma mulher entrou, trazendo uma bandeja cheia do que seria a comida narniana, que Rebecca certamente não reconheceu. – Meu Rei… Aslam deseja falar com você. E minha Rainha precisa se alimentar e se preparar para a cerimônia. O sol já vai alto no céu, e Aslam diz que a cerimônia precisa acontecer antes que o sol se ponha.

– Claro. – Joshua disse, se afastando de Rebecca e rodeando a cama. – A Rainha ainda está com o pé machucado, cuidem disso.

– Claro, meu Rei. – ela disse, fazendo uma breve reverência com a cabeça ao que Joshua passou e saiu pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si. – A sua refeição, minha Rainha.

A mulher se aproximou e deixou a bandeja sobre a cama, ao lado de Rebecca.

– Vou mandar preparar seu banho. – ela disse, seguindo de volta até a porta. – E chamarei Elária para que cuide de seus ferimentos.

– Muito obrigada. – Rebecca sorriu para a mulher e voltou a sua atenção para a comida, escolhendo com que tipo de alimento exótico começar.

O resto do dia não foi tão calmo para a loira. Todas as vezes que ela tinha chance de ver Joshua, literalmente ou só o via, pois ele estava resolvendo algum assunto rodeado de homens e animais em cada milímetro do castelo, e quando finalmente conseguia ficar sozinha com ele, alguém conseguia interrompê-los. Mas da primeira vez que o encontrara depois que ele tinha ido falar com Aslam, ele parecia com uma expressão preocupada, ela não pôde analisá-la muito bem nem perguntar sobre o que tinham falado, exatamente por não poder ficar tempo suficiente com ele. Estava começando a ficar frustrada com aquela vida de Rainha e sequer tinha começado. Esperava que aquilo fosse só naquele dia, exatamente por ser o dia da tal cerimônia, e também devia haver muitos problemas a serem resolvidos com relação ao território e a unificação dos teomarinos e dos narnianos, que tinha sido abalada com a subida de Tristan ao trono com um golpe para derrubar Joshua durante as últimas semanas.

Com os cuidados de Elária, tinha conseguido voltar a andar. Não tão bem quanto deveria, mas já era um grande avanço para cuidados tão rápidos. Algumas horas antes do pôr-do-sol, ela ficou completamente confinada ao quarto em que acordara, cercada de cinco mulheres teomarinas, um centauro, Elária – mesmo com o quarto gigantesco, os centauros eram consideravelmente grandes para os limites do castelo –, três anãs, e alguns animais também que falavam sem parar sobre os enfeites e os detalhes da roupa dela. A mulher sequer conseguia opinar em meio a tantas vozes, entretanto, estava feliz ao ouvir todas as risadas daquelas criaturas tão diferentes e parecendo se dar tão bem quanto deveriam, antes das confusões sobre o suposto desaparecimento de Nárnia.

Quando elas finalmente terminaram toda a arrumação de Rebecca, ela sequer teve tempo para se olhar no espelho, com o aviso de uma das mulheres do castelo de que ela devia ir rápido até o grande salão principal. O vestido era longo e num modelo que ela consideraria medieval para a Terra, entretanto, extremamente bonito e delicado, branco com detalhes dourados, como se tivesse sido costurado com linhas de ouro. Os cabelos curtos estavam penteados para trás, presos com algumas bonitas presilhas douradas. Havia várias jóias também, pulseiras, colares, todos de ouro. E os sapatos que ela calçava eram extremamente confortáveis, e sem salto. Mesmo que preferisse seus bonitos sapatos de salto que tinham se perdido na primeira perseguição em Nárnia, para se sentir ainda mais alta e mais perto de Joshua, com o seu pé ainda machucado, aquela era uma ótima escolha.

Todas as criaturas que haviam ajudado-a a se arrumar, tinham saído antes do quarto, restando apenas uma das mulheres. Ela colocou o véu preso nas presilhas sobre o rosto de Rebecca e segurou a cauda do vestido para que a mulher saísse do quarto.

Ela andou todo o caminho até o salão que ainda não conhecia, completamente nervosa. Por onde quer que passasse que ainda houvesse algum narniano que não estivesse reunido com o resto dos habitantes no salão principal, ele se curvaria para ela. Era uma coisa com a qual aparentemente teria que se acostumar, ou simplesmente lembrar-se de dizer a todos para não fazer aquilo.

Quando parou diante das gigantescas portas duplas do salão principal, sentiu-se ainda mais nervosa, e imaginando se realmente conseguiria andar até o final do local. As portas foram abertas e ela ouviu a voz imponente de Aslam soar por todo o local, anunciando a sua entrada.

Rebecca arregalou levemente os olhos ao perceber a magnitude do aposento. O salão era tão grande que não eram apenas dez quartos seus que caberiam ali dentro, mas pelo menos umas vinte casas suas inteiras, inclusive com o quintal. Não seria de impressionar se realmente todos os habitantes de Nárnia estivessem ali, humanos ou não. Andou numa linha tão reta e estava tão nervosa que não conseguia sequer olhar para os lados, conseguia apenas sentir o movimento gradual em que todos começavam a se curvar assim que ela passava. Exatamente no final do caminho, havia uma escadaria com pelo menos uns dez degraus baixos, até uma plataforma que havia dois tronos enormes, com assentos de veludo vermelho e bordas de ouro puro. Joshua estava de pé, diante de um dos tronos, e estava mais do que perfeito. As roupas dele também eram brancas com detalhes dourados, combinando com as dela. No lugar das jóias que a enfeitavam, ele carregava apenas uma espada numa bainha dourada, um adorno na roupa de ouro que ia de um ombro até outro, como um tipo de colar preso a roupa, e um anel na mão esquerda, um anel que parecia da realeza. Ao lado do trono que estava vazio, Aslam estava parado, parecendo contente com a situação e aparentando ser mais da realeza apenas por sua pose do que Joshua e ela mesma.

Quando ela chegou ao início da escadaria, todo o salão estava curvado, praticamente. Dois homens se aproximaram dela para ajudá-la a subir as escadas, sabendo das condições físicas dela depois da batalha do dia anterior.

Ela alcançou o topo das escadarias e parou exatamente de frente para o trono, virando-se para Joshua, que lhe estendeu a mão e ela prontamente segurou, apertando-a com o nervosismo. Aslam deu um passo para frente e todo o salão ficou de pé.

– Narnianos, estamos aqui hoje reunidos para celebrar um grande marco em nossas vidas. – Aslam disse. – Nosso mundo está salvo. Mais do que nunca, ele se reergueu mais forte e há de resistir por milênios a fio qualquer mundo que tente avançar diante de nós. Como os reis da Era de Ouro, agora, teremos outros reis para nos guiar para uma nova Era, uma Era Gloriosa. Uma Era que não será esquecida no futuro de Nárnia. De hoje, esta filha de Eva não mais será conhecida como a Rainha Esquecida. Hoje, ela vira uma legítima rainha de Nárnia, uma rainha que sustentará nosso mundo de agora em diante.

Ele virou-se para o casal bem ao seu lado, e se aproximou, falando mais para os dois do que para o resto dos presentes.

– Hoje, os dois serão um só. Vocês estarão juntos de agora em diante para auxiliar uma nova Era de Paz em Nárnia, e é com vocês que eu deixarei o futuro deste mundo. – ele disse, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

Aslam voltou-se diretamente para Rebecca e Joshua soltou a mão dela, dando um passo para trás.

– Filha de Eva, ajoelha-te. – o Leão disse, e Rebecca esqueceu-se completamente da dor no pé para fazer o que ele lhe dizia. O pé incomodou, entretanto, ela ajoelhou-se diante de Aslam. – De agora em diante, de uma Era a ser construída, tu, Filha de Eva, és nomeada agora como a Rainha de Nárnia, para agora, e para até quando esta Terra há de precisar.

Aslam virou-se para Joshua e fez outro aceno com a cabeça. Afastou-se de Rebecca e Joshua tomou seu lugar, sendo acompanhado por um coelho que carregava uma almofada vermelha sobre a cabeça, com uma coroa bem talhada em ouro.

– Eu, Joshua, teomarino descendente de Cáspian, reconhecido Rei de Nárnia, tomo-te agora, Rebecca, Filha de Eva, como minha Rainha, e Rainha deste mesmo reino. – ele levantou o véu que cobria o rosto da loira e então, pegou a coroa na almofada ao seu lado, colocando-a sobre a cabeça de Rebecca. – Prometo ficar ao teu lado, agora, e sempre… enquanto esta Era durar. _E para além dela._ – ele pronunciou a última frase de modo que apenas Rebecca conseguisse ouvi-la, e mesmo que Aslam tivesse ouvido aquela sentença, continuou apenas a olhar para frente, como já fazia.

Joshua estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e a garota ficou de pé, virando-se de frente para todo o salão, lembrando-se finalmente que não estava sozinha diante de Joshua, mas diante de todo o reino. Aslam voltou a andar para frente, e mais uma vez, falou.

– Nárnia! – a voz soou mais alto, como se ele quisesse que a sua mensagem ultrapassasse os limites do castelo. – Apresento a ti agora, teus novos Reis: Joshua, descendente de Cáspian e Rebecca, Filha de Eva! Aceitem-nos e auxiliem-nos como os reis honrados que devem ser!

Um rugido foi ouvido em toda a Nárnia, e então, todos aqueles presentes no castelo começaram a gritar em resposta à cerimônia, comemorando os novos reis declarados de seu reino. Rebecca não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios, e olhou de relance para Joshua, que também estava sorrindo.

A festa no castelo continuou noite adentro, e então, quando a noite já ia alta, Rebecca finalmente conseguiu ficar sozinha com Joshua em uma das grandes varandas do castelo, que dava direto para o mar. Ela apoiou as mãos no gradil branco e Joshua parou ao seu lado, colocando uma mão sobre a dela.

– É uma vida um pouco difícil, mas logo vamos ter o castelo só para a gente. – Joshua sorriu satisfeito.

– Só pra gente? – Rebecca perguntou, assustada. – Mas é enorme! Eu vou me perder aqui!

– Eu sei, com esse tamanho… – ele riu.

– Ei! – Rebecca bateu no braço dele, de leve.

– Vejo que já estão se dando muito bem.

Os dois precisaram se virar para ver Aslam se aproximando, e em suas feições animalescas, Rebecca quase conseguia distinguir um sorriso.

– Aslam… – Joshua deixou que o sorriso sumisse discretamente.

– Joshua… Rebecca. – ele olhou de um para outro antes de continuar. – Não há mais nada que eu precise fazer aqui agora. Nárnia não precisa mais de mim. Agora, ela está em suas mãos.

– Aslam, você vai…

– Eu não posso ficar, minha jovem. – Aslam respondeu à pergunta incompleta de Rebecca. – Vocês são os reis de direito de Nárnia, os reis que foram aceitos por ela. Então, vocês que devem ficar e governar, durante o tempo que lhes for dado.

– Aslam… – Rebecca chamou-o novamente. – Eu ainda não entendo. Por que nos mandou até o castelo da Feiticeira Branca? Por que nos disse que a resposta estava lá?

– E não estava…? – Aslam respondeu, ao que Rebecca deixou uma expressão confusa surgir em seu rosto. – Não consegues perceber, filha de Eva? A tua vontade de salvar Nárnia só aflorou realmente quando percebeu o quanto ela precisava de tua ajuda.

– Então… era pra eu libertar a Feiticeira Branca o tempo todo? – Rebecca perguntou, agora parecendo surpresa.

– Se a Feiticeira não estivesse lá, talvez você não tivesse encontrado a resposta para a salvação de nosso mundo. A vontade de um rei em Nárnia é muito preciosa… e Nárnia sempre escuta aqueles que rogam por ela. Você o fez, você chorou por ela, e isso é uma dádiva de poucos. Chorar por um mundo que nem mesmo conheces. – Aslam respondeu. – Tu és uma legítima rainha de Nárnia, não há dúvidas.

Rebecca não respondeu, e Joshua continuou em seu silêncio. Foi Aslam que voltou a falar.

– É chegada a minha hora. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Agora, deixo Nárnia em suas mãos. – Aslam disse, afastando-se alguns passos na direção das portas que davam para o castelo.

– Aslam, não vá… – Rebecca pediu.

– Adeus, filha de Eva. – Aslam parou perto da porta, ainda de frente para eles, e então, se voltou para Joshua. – Lembra-te das palavras que te disse, descendente de Cáspian.

Com aquelas últimas palavras, Aslam correu na direção dos dois e saltou por cima deles, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite, antes mesmo que os olhos de Rebecca e Joshua conseguissem alcançá-lo em sua corrida.

– Lembrarei. – foi o que Joshua disse, depois de perder o grande leão de vista.

– Do que Aslam estava falando? Foi alguma coisa que ele queria falar hoje de manhã? Você parecia preocupado. – Rebecca disse, chamando a atenção de Joshua.

– Nada com que precise se preocupar, minha rainha. – ele disse, segurando as mãos dela e levando-as até o rosto, para beijá-las. – Saberá no seu devido tempo.

– Joshua…?

– Acho que esquecemos algo importante. – Joshua disse, soltando as mãos dela para segurar o rosto. – Não sei se isso acontece na Terra, mas ainda não selamos nosso casamento.

– Sim. – foi a única palavra de Rebecca antes do homem selar seus lábios aos dela, num beijo que a fez esquecer completamente das preocupações tanto dela quanto dele. – Eu quero ficar com você… sempre.

– Eu estarei ao seu lado, em qualquer era, em qualquer lugar. – ele respondeu, abraçando-a forte. – Sempre.

Rebecca apenas fechou os olhos, deixando-se continuar a sonhar, se aquilo realmente não passasse de um sonho, não queria ter que acordar jamais.

**FIM**

**Não sei se** **ainda há pessoas lendo isso... XDD**

**Mas enfim! Agradeço a todos ue acompanharam e não puderam deixar comentários! Sim, esse é o fim, mas ainda há um EPÍLOGO que eu vou postar logo logo.**

**Postei os dois últimos capítulos de uma vez porque com a correria da faculdade, não to conseguindo vir aqui pra atualizar os fics que já tenho terminados. Então, aí está o final de Nárnia. Bem simplezinho, bem cute e romântico. XD Amanhã eu lembro de postar o epílogo e fecho tudo.**

**Quem leu e gostou e acha que mereço um comentário, ficarei feliz de receber e responder. Aos que não tem tempo de comentar, mas que pararam para ler, muito obrigada também, é por causa dos leitores que nós escrevemos. :D**

**Beijos e até o epílogo!**


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

**A Lenda Perdida e A Rainha Esquecida**

_**Para Lis**_

**.Epílogo.**

Uma das coisas que mais adorava naquele castelo era poder ver o nascer do sol naquela gigantesca varanda, diante do mar imenso, envolta naquele silêncio quase mágico. Não sabia se aquela beleza era a mesma beleza natural de todas as paisagens de Nárnia com as quais se acostumara, mas gostava de pensar que aquela era uma beleza mágica, que fora criada na noite em que Aslam saltara sobre ela, desaparecendo na escuridão. Faltava apenas uma coisa ali para que a paisagem ficasse perfeita. E naqueles quinze anos de paz, eram poucas as vezes em que ele não aparecia ali para ficar pelo menos alguns minutos ao lado dela. Aquela manhã parecia uma dessas vezes.

Quando ela ia se virar para sair, parou, encarando o homem que estava parado diante das portas da varanda.

– Você está atrasado. – ela disse, num sorriso.

– O sono estava ótimo. – Joshua disse, aproximando-se da mulher. – Até eu perceber que a cama estava grande demais e vazia.

Rebecca apenas riu e esperou que ele a alcançasse.

– Por que você sempre tem que sair antes do sol nascer? – Joshua perguntou, finalmente alcançando a mulher e abraçando-a.

– Não sei… depois de quinze anos é que você me pergunta isso? – Rebecca respondeu. – Toda vez que venho aqui para ver o sol nascer, sinto como se fosse me esquecer dessa paisagem se não viesse novamente.

– Você não vai esquecer nada. – Joshua disse, olhando por cima da cabeça dela e fitando o sol além do horizonte.

– Eu espero que não. – ela retribuiu o abraço dele, apertado. – Você está com aquela mesma expressão. Nos últimos dias você tem estado diferente… aconteceu alguma coisa, Josh?

– Que tal um passeio? – ele propôs.

– Agora? – Rebecca perguntou, confusa.

– É, agora. – ele respondeu. – Já mandei prepararem os cavalos, por isso demorei um pouco.

– Hm… é uma surpresa? – a loira perguntou, e mesmo em mais de trinta anos de idade, a expressão infantil de quem esperava por um presente de natal tomou conta do rosto dela. – O que é?

– Sim, é uma surpresa… você vai ver. – Joshua respondeu, e a empolgação dela impediu-a de notar a sombra de tristeza no sorriso dele.

– O que é? O que é? Sabe que eu sou curiosa! – ela insistiu.

– Você vai descobrir logo, logo. – ele disse, segurando a mão dela e guiando-a para dentro do castelo.

Rebecca continuou a insistir todo o caminho até a saída do castelo, mas Joshua continuou irredutível, e aquele sorriso continuava em sua face, embora a loira não conseguisse notá-lo naquele momento. Eles montaram dois cavalos que estavam esperando na entrada do castelo, e conversaram durante o caminho para além dos limites do castelo e para dentro da floresta, pela trilha conhecida. Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, quando Rebecca já tinha irritado mesmo os cavalos com a repetição da pergunta "falta muito?", Joshua pediu que parassem.

– Daqui nós continuamos sozinhos. – ele disse aos cavalos, depois de descer e ajudar Rebecca a fazer o mesmo. Até que ela já tinha se acostumado com a idéia de cavalgar depois de quinze anos vivendo em Nárnia. – Obrigado.

– Sempre que precisar, meu Rei. – um dos cavalos respondeu, e então, os dois se viraram para seguirem de volta ao castelo.

– Por que vamos sozinhos agora? – Rebecca perguntou, curiosa.

– Porque agora, temos que sair da trilha. – Joshua respondeu, começando a andar por entre a floresta.

– Temos? – Rebecca perguntou, mas Joshua não sentiu necessidade de responder, e à medida que entravam adentrando mais e mais a floresta, ela começou a silenciar, ficando tão calada quanto Joshua estava.

Depois de uns dez minutos de caminhada, Rebecca começou a ficar apreensiva.

– Joshua…? Onde é que nós estamos indo? – ela perguntou, mais séria, começando a notar onde estavam exatamente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a guiá-la.

– Joshua, eu quero voltar para o castelo. – Rebecca disse, começando a sentir o seu coração apertar mais a cada passo dado, até que finalmente pararam. Ele continuava calado.

Era incrível que mesmo depois de tantos anos, aquele lugar continuasse simplesmente inconfundível. Não sabia se era pelo significado que ele tinha, ou alguma coisa parecida com aquilo, talvez por conta da magia ali presente… mas era quase como se conseguisse sentir os anos voltarem.

– Por que estamos aqui, Joshua? – Rebecca segurou-o pelo braço, a voz trêmula.

– Eu tentei fazer tudo, tentei mesmo ir contra Aslam e contra Nárnia… mas não há mais o que eu possa fazer agora. – ele finalmente se virou para ela. – Você sabe por que estamos aqui, minha rainha.

– Não. Não pode ser… – Rebecca disse, segurando a roupa dele e apertando-a entre os dedos. – Eu decidi, eu decidi quinze anos atrás, eu decidi que ficaria aqui! Eu não posso ir embora agora!

– A Era das Glórias já se passou, Rebecca. – Joshua disse, evitando encará-la. – E com ela, o nosso reinado. Uma nova Era está para surgir, e não podemos evitar isso.

– Mas porque eu preciso voltar? Deixe que venha uma nova Era, eu não me importo se não for rainha! Eu não posso deixar você! Você disse que ficaria comigo! – Rebecca insistiu, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair de seus olhos.

– "Filha de Eva, és nomeada agora como a Rainha de Nárnia, para agora, e para até quando esta Terra há de precisar" – Joshua repetiu aquelas palavras e foram como pedras caindo no peito da jovem. Não havia um "para sempre" ou "até a morte", havia apenas até quando Nárnia precisasse.

– Não pode ser… você disse… que estaria comigo, sempre. – Rebecca insistiu.

– Você é uma Filha de Eva. – Joshua disse, esforçando-se ao máximo para encarar a mulher. – Você não pertence a este mundo. Não pode morrer aqui.

– Não importa o que eu sou! Eu não quero deixar Nárnia! Não quero deixar você, será que não entende?

– Eu jamais… vou deixá-la. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, quando se lembrar de mim. – Joshua abraçou-a forte, e então, afastou-se apenas o suficiente para poder aproximar o rosto do dela. – _Eu te amo…_

– Eu não quero… eu te amo tanto! Eu não quero ir… você não pode…

As palavras dela foram interrompidas quando ele beijou-a. O gosto das lágrimas da garota se misturou aos lábios dele, e por mais que soubesse que deveria deixá-la ir, não queria largá-la jamais. Deixou apenas que ela se perdesse naquela sensação e então, afastou-se, dando um passo para trás. Mas antes que Rebecca pudesse acompanhá-lo e segurá-lo fortemente para que ele não a deixasse partir, ela começou a se afastar involuntariamente, como se estivesse sendo puxada para longe. O espaço ao seu redor começou a ficar embaçado, e ela conseguiu apenas ver o rosto de Joshua, agora, marcado por lágrimas que escorriam sobre o sorriso mais triste que ela já vira no rosto de uma pessoa. O brilho dos olhos dele estava fosco, e então… ele desapareceu também, não chegou a descobrir se sua voz tinha o alcançado quando gritou pelo nome dele, apenas quando as coisas voltaram a ficar nítidas, estava num lugar completamente diferente, sentada num chão asfaltado e numa rua ainda pouco movimentada pela hora tão cedo na manhã.

Ela não quis se mover do lugar que estava, só de olhar para os lados, começou a soluçar e chorar, não se importando com mais nada ao seu redor… não estava mais em Nárnia, nada mais importava. Por mais que limpasse as lágrimas no rosto, elas continuavam a cair, cada vez mais e mais. Ainda não podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, estivesse de volta. Não queria estar lá, queria voltar para Nárnia… era a casa que ela conhecia. A única casa com a única pessoa que ela queria poder ficar para o resto da vida. Voltar para a Terra com 35 anos não era a coisa que ela sonhava para a sua vida.

Apenas depois de um tempo, limpando o rosto insistentemente, percebeu que estava com as roupas com as quais saíra de sua sala de aula, tanto tempo atrás. Até mesmo os sapatos que perdera durante aquela primeira perseguição. Ela riu com a situação em que tinha entrado com Joshua naquela época, e mesmo rindo, chorou ainda mais com a lembrança dolorida. Quando passou a mão pelos cabelos, notou que eles estavam mais uma vez curtos, não estavam tão longos quanto como estavam em Nárnia, que ela deixara crescer durante tantos anos. Era como se todas as lembranças daquele mundo tivessem se esvaído. Quando abriu os olhos e se encarou na vitrine de uma loja a alguns metros de distância, estava exatamente com a sua aparência jovial de vinte anos de idade, com a que saíra de sua casa. Chorou mais do que conseguia… até mesmo o seu tempo com Joshua parecia ter-se esvaído de suas mãos, sem que ela ao menos percebesse… se as memórias também fossem sumir daquele jeito, preferia morrer a ter que viver na Terra.

Como um sinal divino, exatamente naquele momento, ouviu o som cortante de uma buzina e de pneus queimando no asfalto. Se fosse para morrer naquele momento, ficaria feliz… sabendo que já vivera mais do que o suficiente, e que não aguentaria viver sem Joshua pelo resto de sua vida. Estava mesmo preparada para sentir o impacto do carro e perder a consciência, mas não foi o que aconteceu, infelizmente, o carro tinha conseguido parar a tempo, e ela continuou a chorar com a idéia de que realmente teria que continuar vivendo sem ele.

– Garota, você está maluca?

Ela fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir aquilo. Até mesmo ali, estava começando a ouvir uma voz que não pertencia àquele mundo. Provavelmente teria devaneios pelo resto da vida se continuasse naquela Terra.

– Você está bem…? – a voz era a mesma e ela precisou apertar os olhos com mais força para se convencer de que ia sumir, ia desaparecer o quanto antes e ela não precisaria sofrer mais. – Ei…

Ele tocou o ombro dela e notou que ela soluçava e o rosto estava molhado, mesmo que ela insistisse em escondê-lo entre as mãos.

– Você está bem, garota? – perguntou, e dessa vez, fez com que ela erguesse o rosto para encará-lo.

– Eu não…

Ela abriu os olhos para vê-lo e a voz sumiu completamente. O delírio estava indo mais longe do que ela imaginara. Era o mesmo cabelo, a mesma pele, os mesmos olhos verdes, apenas a roupa não era a mesma que ele usava quando o viu da primeira vez, mas a imagem era inconfundível. Dessa vez, ele estava de terno e gravata. Até mesmo a expressão preocupada era a mesma.

– Você está chorando… aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele parecia mais preocupado.

– Você… não pode ser real. – Rebecca disse, escondendo a boca com as mãos.

– Claro que eu sou. – ele sorriu, o mesmo sorriso convencido que ela já estava tão acostumada. – Preciso saber se está bem… não se machucou? Precisa ir a um hospital?

– Eu… estou… – ela deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos e precisou fechá-los mais uma vez. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, não sabia nem o que estava sentindo. Só sabia que estava completamente confusa.

– Não parece. – ele segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e fez com que ela abaixasse as próprias mãos. Puxou um lenço do bolso interno do terno e limpou o rosto dela. Apenas ali, ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo de novo e confirmar mais do que nunca que Joshua estava bem diante dela… e para ele notar outra coisa. – Você… você é Rebecca Lawrence?

– Ah…? – ela piscou os olhos, confusa. Fazia tempo que não ouvia o próprio sobrenome, principalmente, não sabia como ele a conhecia. Será que as palavras de Joshua eram tão verdadeiras assim?

– Você é Rebecca Lawrence. – dessa vez ele afirmou. Sorriu de uma maneira tão satisfeita que só deixou-a com vontade de chorar mais e mais por ver que ele realmente estava ali, diante dela. – Acabei de sair da sua faculdade, seus pais estão realmente preocupados, desde que você sumiu da aula sem deixar rastro nenhum.

– Eu… o quê?

– Eu sou o detetive Joshua Winters. – ele se apresentou. – Eu sabia que a encontraria.

– Joshua…? – ela finalmente sentiu as lágrimas diminuírem. De certa forma, era bom saber que ele estava tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Eram como a mesma pessoa, sem dúvida. Nas palavras, nas expressões, nas reações.

– Confie em mim. Eu vou levá-la pra casa. – Joshua estendeu a mão para ela. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele e em seguida, para a mão dele, estendida na sua frente. Insegura, tocou a mão dele, e ele a apertou, com a mesma firmeza com a qual já estava acostumada de outras _Eras_.

– Você nem me deu tanto trabalho, hein… – ele disse, sorrindo e se levantando, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. – Mas está tudo bem agora, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

– Joshua… – ela pronunciou de maneira quase inconsciente.

Ele virou o rosto para ela, e mais uma vez ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, lembrando-se da imagem de seu Rei.

– Sim?

"_Prometo ficar ao teu lado, agora, e sempre…"_

– Obrigada.

As lágrimas voltaram a cair e ele guiou-a para dentro do carro, sem precisar responder. Ela não tirou os olhos dele durante todo o caminho, e não conseguia ouvir quase nada do que ele falava, interessada apenas em fitar sua imagem. Mesmo que ele continuasse a perguntar o que havia de errado, as lágrimas não paravam de cair, e ela não soube se elas eram de tristeza ou felicidade, ou se simplesmente os sentimentos haviam se mesclado.

"_Eu jamais… vou deixá-la. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, quando se lembrar de mim."_

"_Eu te amo…"_

_Eu também te amo…_

**.FIM.**

**Finalmente! Mil perdões pela demora, eu JURO que tinha esquecido que esse epílogo ainda não estava postado! Mas finalmente está aí. Para quem estava esperando, espero que gostem. :D**

**Agradecimentos especiais aos comentários de **_Lis_**, **_Lana Black_** e **_Lillysea_**! *.***

**Beijos, mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos os que acompanharam. Até a próxima!**


End file.
